Finny's Punishment
by Wolf of Writing
Summary: One day, Sebastian and Finny run an errand for Ciel and ends up destroying some property. Finny needs to be punished and Sebastian is the one to give it to him, but he's going through demon heat. Sebastian x Finny, Sebastian x Ciel, and Ciel x Finny Threesome Mpreg! Rape!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to a new fanfic ^_^

So this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic I've ever done and I've been wanting to do something like this for a while…seeing the new Book of Circus anime of Black Butler and a few roleplays that I'm doing has finally giving me the kick I've been needed to do this story

Warnings! Rape and Mpreg, also mentions of experimentation and abuse

This is a Sebastian x Finny (sorta), Ciel x Finny and Sebastian x Ciel x Finnian story for you information

I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining bright. In one blonde gardener's opinion, this was the perfect weather. There was a small breeze that made the day not too hot but not too cold either. He happily pulled the weeds, and planted some new seeds that would grow into some fresh fruit and some pretty flowers. Finny smiles as he wipes his sweated brow.

He looks up, hearing some birds chirping in a nest close by and saw the mommy bird and daddy bird adding small twigs to their little him, about to start their family.

Just inside of the manor, Ciel was in his office, reading off some boring reports. Nothing excited has happened as of late and he was rather bored. The last thing he'd remember doing that had some entertainment to it was having a guest come over and talk about expanding the toy company which ended on an interesting note.

But that was forever ago.

Sebastian walks in on schedule with afternoon tea. The demon pours him a cup of Earl Grey and someone was off about him. Ciel watches him with a mindful eye as he saw him place the cup and saucer down in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asks his butler impatiently.

Sebastian blinks and says, "Nothing is the matter milord." He was somewhat lying. He was actually entering his demonic heat. That was basically like any animal in heat and their need to procreate and have sexual intercourse with a mate.

Ciel shakes it off and says, "Very well then, I have some errands I need you to run." He begins, "I have an order for pick up but it's too big for a carriage and it will require some physical strength so I want you and Finnian to pick it up for me, it is a few boxes filled with some new product toys that will be sent here for a bit for a charity to a local orphanage." Ciel says as he put one leg over the other and his fingers inner-locked with each other. "But you will bring Finny with you…and if he does anything to mess up anything, feel free to punish him."

Sebastian looks outside when he sees an orange-red glow and saw that Pluto, the demon dog, had caught the entire fields and Finny was trying to stop him but it was too late. Ciel didn't even look but comments, "and also get some new flower seeds and some fertilizer while you're out." Ciel says as a headache grew upon him. "So you might need the cart after all."

"Yes bocchan." Sebastian says, bowing and headed out to go fetch Finny.

* * *

The blonde gardener had finally gotten Pluto to settle down which wasn't easy since Finny had gotten his clothes burnt but thankfully, his straw hat was just fine.

"Bad Pluto!" He scolds lightly but the demon dog lowers his head from it. He was still in his dog from and when he saw Sebastian and whimpers. Finny turns around and jumps at attention, "hello Sebastian," he says.

"Hello Finnian. The young master has sent us on a bit of an errand." Sebastian spoke in a gentle tone that hid his annoyance. However, looking at the blonde, he couldn't help that the blonde had some very feminine features such as his big turquoise eyes and the clips in his hair that made him look very girlish.

The sparkle in Finny's eyes grew and he smiles, "really? The young master wants me to go on an errand?" He asks in excitement.

"Yes, your strength will be helpful for this because we must carry a few things." Sebastian says. "But we will need the cart, I shall gather the horses and gets the cart ready." He says and he stared at Finnian more than intended, seeing his clothes burnt and a chard, "Finny, go get cleansed and dressed in more appropriate clothing, posthaste." Sebastian says sharply and the blonde starts running off.

Sebastian looks down at the demon dog, whose eyes met with the other demons and a hungry glow to Sebastian, as if sending the mutt a message. In response, the demon dog gets up and goes running off to go hide. Even Pluto could smelt the heat from Sebastian's person and how powerful it was. If he wanted, Sebastian could claim anyone he wanted.

But he'd already had a target.

* * *

On the way to the town, Finny was grinning like a happy child. He enjoyed the breeze that was given to him by riding the cart. He was now wearing a white blouse shirt and with a brown vest and tan shorts with long socks and his finest shoes and his nicest bow tie that he'd ever own. Sebastian was steering the horse as they went to their stops. The first was to the local docks to pick up the few large crates of donation toys. They were a few but nothing that Finnian couldn't handle on his own. Lifting up each crate with each hand man was amazed among the dock men whom watched him lift without care.

Even Sebastian's eyes wondered to the blonde, watching him work and feeling his own clothes too tight for his own comfort.

Their next trip was to the local farmer's market. This wasn't like a place that Finnian often seen but when he had his special trips to the town, it was like a trip to the candy store in the gardener's opinion. It was so colorful and lively and many forms of life circle around the farmer's market.

Sebastian stops the cart and says, "okay Finnian we need to get some seeds and some fertilizer and then we can go back to-" He says but then saw that Finny had run off to go looking at the produce. The demon didn't think too much of it and it made that he could get the things he needed much quicker.

The demon walks up to the seeds stand and began picking out what he would like, such as some vegetables and some flower seeds and when he was about to purchase them, he heard a loud noise that set everything in motion.

Apparently Finny wasn't looking where he was going and bumps into a stone pillar that was for sell for garden displays for the upper-middle class and when he did, it caused a domino effect and those stone pillars knocked in people's stands and destroyed the entire farmer's market except for the one stand that Sebastian stood at. Many of the citizens had gotten out of the way but their produce and stands couldn't and so many people lost a great deal of money because of Finnian's mistake.

Oh yeah, Finny was definitely getting punished for all of this damaged.

* * *

Okay so this is just a teaser for this new story I wanna work on. I want this to be a majority of Finny's story because here are only two or three stories that are mpreg and have Finny be the one and I think he has a bunch of potential for a story of his own.

Also, I have a tumblr now, and its Ashlynn Wolfcraft so please follow me ^_^

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Birthday to Me_

_Happy Birthday to Me_

_There's tears in the frosting_

_Happy Birthday to me_

Okay so obviously from that little sad song (own by Big Bang Theory) it's my birthday (was)! I'm another older and I thought that I should give you guys a gift of a new chapter.

**WARNINGS!** Rape Scene and disgracing a human by having them act like an animal (sorta)

I don't own Black Butler

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 2**

Ciel Phantomhive was not happy. After seeing the bills that was caused by the idiot Finnian, he was furious. In fact, when Sebastian came in and told him what had happen, Ciel spoke in a dark tone, "punish him however you like, he owes the market venders over five thousand pounds in total!"

The blonde gardener was also in the office, crying but standing. "I'm so sorry young master! I didn't mean to do anything wrong!"

"Shut up Finnian." Ciel says, making the blubbering idiot to seize his nonsense. Ciel was getting a head ache from all of this. Then his attention went to his butler, "Sebastian, you were supposed to look after him and you failed! Unbelievable." The raven haired male looks over at Finny, who looked like a kicked puppy still but he turned to Sebastian. "You were to punish him in any way that you saw fit! Did you really think that not punishing him would accomplish a lesson well learned?!" Ciel says furiously.

"Young master, I would like to point out that I did all of the orders that you've given me. Myself and Finnian had picked up the crates of toys and we gotten the fertilizer and seeds that you wished. As far as technical terms goes, I did exactly what I was ordered." Ciel gets up from his seat and turns to the window, not even wanting to look at Finnian at the moment, nor the butler. "Finnian." Ciel says in a sharp tone, making the gardener snap to attention.

"Yes milord?"

"Go back to your room and await there Sebastian goes in, he'll give you a proper punishment." Ciel orders. Finnian nods and turns, but when he did, his straw hat fell to the ground. The blonde when to go get out but Ciel says, "Leave now Finnian. Forget the hat and just go!"

That really upset the gardener. He was given that hat by the young master and it was his most prized item. If he didn't have his hat anymore, did that also mean that he wouldn't be living at the manor anymore? But that would mean that he would have to go back to the lab won't it? What else did he have? His home was the manor!

Sebastian merely stands there, looking at his master.

"Sebastian, I expect Finnian to be punished."

"And how do you wish for him to be punished milord?"

Ciel turns to his butler, "I trust you to be able to give him a good lashing." He says. "But don't hurt him too much."

"Yes, my lord." He says, bowing with a hand over his chest but his eyes glowed in hunger.

"Oh and one more thing; hand me the hat." Ciel orders and the butler bends down, and picks it up. "Tell Finny that he can have his hat back after he is no longer punished." He says and the butler hands him the straw hat that Finny adored so much. It was silly but Ciel knew that Finny adored this hat. Was it a symbol of his freedom? Ciel didn't know but he puts the hat in his desk drawer.

Finny's punishment was only getting started.

* * *

Finny was now crying in his room, hugging his legs while Meyrin and Bard were in there, trying to console the lad.

"It won't be as bad as you think." Meyrin says as she had the lad crying in her lap. The awkward maid gently petted his head in a motherly fashion. If Finny pretended to have a family, Meyrin would be the mother, and Bard would be the father in his eyes; Tanaka would be the funny but wise grandfather. However, Finny wouldn't be able to pretend anymore of this small fantasy of his if he was too kicked out of the house. He would be all alone in this world and that was sadder then be locked away in the dark to him.

"I'm sure Sebastian will just scold you and you'll be pulling trees out of the garden before ya know it." Bard says in a light-hearted manner just to cheer the kid up.

"Oh really?" Sebastian's voice scares the staff members, making them shake and the sound of teeth chattering was definitely heard. "Sebastian!"

The butler closes his eyes, and in a polite manner that was obvious that he was hiding something, "now would you mind go back to your assignments that were assigned to you? I have some things I must discuss with young Finnian." The demon spoke.

"We-we did our chores already." Meyrin says, making Sebastian respond by leaning in, looking her dead in the eyes with a serious expression. "You used black shoe polish to clean the railing once more." He says, revealing his black-stained white gloves, making the maid freak out in embarrassment, having to push Finny off her lap, and running off to go clean up her mess. "And Bardory, you are ordered to take care of the young master's dinner tonight. He wants roasted turkey." Sebastian says, making the chef very nervous but excited that the master wanted something that he cooked. "Yes sir! I'm glad that he has taken a liken to my food." He says and hurried out of the room.

Now that left him alone with Finnian.

The demon goes over, closes the door and locks it behind him. "Se….Sebastian…" The meek voice of the gardener echoed in the suddenly cold room. "Wh-what is my…punishment?" He asks in a scared tone. He was on his bed, still hugging his knees but now in an upright position.

The demon smirks a bit before turning back around to Finnian, "well you have two options Finnian. You can leave the manor, or take your punishment."

The thought of him actually leaving his home was too much to bare for the blonde. "NO! I'LL TAKE WHATEVER PUNISHMENT THAT THE MASTER WILL GIVE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE!" He shook and uncurled himself, begging at Sebastian's feet, hugging his legs. "This is my home. I love my home." Seeing this display of one's desire of staying in a place they considered pathetic, and so Sebastian saw this as his chance to take what he wants.

As a demon though, it was better to coax the prey into doing his bidding.

"You may stay Finny, but you must take your punishment." Sebastian says. "Now, I want you to obey all of the things that I tell you and you must not question them or talk back." He says as he reaches down, his hand cupping the kid's chin and making him look up at him. Finny's innocent teal eyes waivered a bit as Sebastian stared back at them. "Let go of me."

Finny does that but ends up a few feet away since he lost some balance and lands on his rump. and just when he was about to stand up, Sebastian keeps him down by saying the word, "stay."

In one swift movement, Sebastian's belt was removed all of the way from his waist, and he started to unbuckle his pants, lowering them and his trousers, exposing a large and thick member that looked inhuman.

The gardener covers his eyes and asks, "Sebastian, what are you doing!?"

"I said don't question me Finnian." Sebastian says in a commanding voice. "On your hands and knees."

"Wha? But Seb-"

"You don't want to lose your home do you?"

A hitch caught in his throat as the gardener gets on his hands and knees. Why was Sebastian ordering such a thing? What would this do to lead to a lesson well learned?

"Come over Finny." He says and the boy took a step, slowly and moving his arms and knees like how a quadrupedal animal would walk. He lowers his head in shame, tears falling from his face. Sebastian was always so suave and sophisticated despite being a butler but to be a Phantomhive butler, you have to be the best of the best, and that was what Sebastian was.

When he was close enough, Sebastian orders him to sit on his knees, which Finny obeyed, but his knees didn't like it. Sebastian pets the human's head softly, "I don't like dogs." He starts off, "but you will make such a good breeding mutt."

That was when Finnian had seen it; the devil. Sebastian's eyes glowed a blood red color, his smirk like a dreadful 'hello' and his actions following lead to an unspeakable suffering.

Sebastian's member rises as Finny's tears fell. The blonde's lip whimpers as the fearful sight of the Phantomhive butler. "Please Sebastain." Finny begs softly, not wanting this to continue.

The demon stops his petting and smacks Finnian down to the ground, and then kneels down, his pants falling down to his ankles. "You made this mess and you will be punished. Whether you like to live here afterwards is all up to you. Now," Sebastian says as he made his cock up to Finny's eye level, "start sucking."

Finny spits out a drop of blood, having bitten his tongue on accident when he was pushed to the ground and stares at the expecting member. He keeps his mouth shuts, shaking his head. He didn't want this! This was bad and wrong.

Sebastian takes hold of the other's head and yanks at his hair only light enough so that he didn't rip off his scalp. The blonde cries out in pain and it was during this was that Sebastian shoves his cock in the other's mouth. "If I feel you trying to bite me, you will be punished even worse." Sebastian says.

Teal eyes were widen at the sudden appendage in his mouth and the gagging feeling that followed. It felt like the blonde would be throwing up. Soft whimpers could be heard from the gardener as he tried not to bite down in fear of more punishment. Unknowing what to do, the blonde starts to pull away but Sebastian thrusts his hips forward, along with Finny's head. "I said start sucking."

Finny shuts his eyes and Sebastian forces the blonde to suck but moving his hips and the other's head, against his will. Finny had to hold himself up with his arms or else he'd throw the other off him.

That also meant he would lose his home.

After a few moments, Sebastian's thick, warm cum shoots out and down the male's throat but also started to fill his mouth. The demon kept Finnian's head from moving. "Swallow all of it." Sebastian orders and Finnian had to swallow in order to breathe.

Sebastian lets him down and the blonde lowers his head, coughing up some of the excess cum that lingered in his mouth. He felt ill now.

The demon was not satisfied though, as he watched his prey. It made him even harder to know that not only that Finnian didn't like it, but that also that he was suffering from it. It was fun to play with one's food. Sebastian reaches down and grabs the other by the back of his neck where the tattoo was located, itched in skin forever. Before Finny could react, he was lifted up and tossed carelessly on the bed. "Oh my, you're still fully clothed." Sebastian comment darkly. "I'll fix that."

"No!" Finny says, sitting up. "These are my best clothes….at least, allow me to remove them." Finny says in a modest manner. They were the only good clothes that his master had given him for special occasions. It would be horrible if they were ruined.

Sebastian goes over, and has Finny sit at the edge of the bed, and he began to strip him of his clothes as he would do the master. He starts with the shoes and socks, feeling the warm skin of the blonde and was amazed on how it managed to stay for beautifully pale after all the time in the sun. When he gets to the shorts, he unbuttons them and lowers them a bit, and Finny, though still frighten of him, allowed him to remove the shorts. "You don't even know how beautiful you are…and how you tease everyone." Sebastian says and after removing the shorts and underwear, he started to kiss up the inner thigh, and how muscular they felt and yet, looked so thin. The demon looks up at the blonde with his glowing eyes and when the smaller member twitched with some excitement, Sebastian gently puts his teeth on it, not biting so hard but not being able to escape the teeth. Finny cries out in pain and wanted him to let go so much. "You are being punished. Why would I be giving you pleasure?" Sebastian went back to his cold attitude and flips Finny around, onto his stomach.

A gasps escaped his mouth and he wince when his head it the stone wall. Not caring though, Sebastian lines himself up with the anal hole, and then takes a hold of the other's arms, holding them back as he inserted himself dryly in the other, his cock soaked with Finny's saliva.

Finny screams as his arms were pulled in an unnatural position and his ass was being violated. "SEBASTIAN! IT HURTS!" He says and then the thrusting began. The cries where on deaf ears as the heat of the demonic being consumed him. This was no longer Sebastian Michaelis, the demonic butler of Ciel Phantomhive. No, this was Sebastian, the in heat demon who is taking the purest soul that was within a hundred miles.

The blonde's shirt and vest were the only things that he was wearing now but when he felt his buttons of the shirt being ripped off by his own body being pulled, Sebastian quickly grabbed the white sleeves, and rips them off the boy and then went back to holding his arms from behind. This didn't help the boy's comfort at all. In fact, it made it worse because he was cold, and now his best shirt was ruined.

Sebastian was holding the boy so tight to him that it lifted the blonde from the bed and Sebastian was holding him perfectly as he thrust into him in the air. The raven haired butler was already so close to injecting his seed into his prey that he could just taste it.

Then the door started to unlock from the outside.

Ciel Phantomhive was curious as to what all of the noise was that could have been heard upstairs, and while the staff was doing their jobs, he knew that he had to check it out. Those were too many screams from a gardener who was just getting some lashing out.

The master had the master key to all of the rooms in the house, aside from the one that Sebastian was to own as head butler. From the other side of the door however, Ciel heard some very curious things.

He grabs his key and unlocks it, and he saw the ungodly sight of his gardener being raped by his butler. Ciel stood speechless as the blonde was taken advantage of and suddenly the noble male throws up his breakfast.

Finny looks over his shoulder would forever regret that. His master saw him such a way that it was sickening. The light that normally was shown in his eyes were suddenly gone.

And on instinct and need, Sebastian comes in the blonde's hole.


	3. Chapter 3

To Guest: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Alicat828 (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

To Musicological Journey: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Inu Tashiro p: Thank you for your review ^_^

WARNINGS! OOC on Ciel's Part! Also more rape!

I don't own Black Butler

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 3**

Ciel suffered from his own demons, but seeing his gardener like this, weak and looking horrified…

Aroused him.

While there was a side of him that wants to puke for the cruelty, the other half looks at the scene with fascination. Finnian had the strength of a hundred men and yet, Sebastian was using him like a whore.

And the look on the blonde's face…was priceless.

"Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?" The young lord asks, trying to sound threatening. Sebastian merely looks over, smelling the arousal that was emitting from the thirteen year old. Puberty was such a strange stage when a child becomes an adult. "Just punishing our gardener like you ordered." He says and the blonde was only trying to hold himself up as Sebastian was still inside of him. Tears continued to run down his face, overcome with shame and embarrassment. "Mi…lord?" he squeaks in a soft voice but was smacked on the arse cheek for even talking by Sebastian. "Shut up Finnian." He says and pulls out of him, but takes hold of him, sitting down on the bed with the blonde in his lap, holding him out like a prize to be seen. "I can smell you're arousal." He says and with one hand, spreads Finny's legs apart, having the hot cum leak from his ass as the blonde now just looked dead inside, "I've already warmed him up for you, and you may try him out on your own." Sebastian says.

No matter how aroused he may have been, for reason he didn't understand, the blue-tinted hair lord walks over and smacks Sebastian in the face. "How dare you think I would lower my standards and taint my staff even more so then you have?" He says and the look in Finnian's eyes were almost like his now. "Now, I order you Sebastian to clean him up, dress him and let him rest. You'll be doing his chores in the morning, and I'm ordering Meyrin to wake me in the morning instead of you because I can't even look at you at the moment." Ciel says, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Sebastian didn't even faze at that yelling. He'd just gotten laid and the high from it was lingering in his demonic brain. He looks down at the gardener and lifts him up, taking him over to the communal bathroom where he, Bard, Meyrin and sometimes Tanaka shared a shower and toiletries.

There was smaller bath in there. Its purpose was to have quick bathes so that they may get clean and go back to work or to sleep depending on the situation. Sebastian runs the bath, and once it was starting to fill, he puts Finny in it, and says, "at least you will still have your home."

The blonde was starting to come back down to Earth from when he tried to black out, but his mind wouldn't let him. All he wanted to do was forget and yet his mind always seemed to do the opposite and made him relive it. Even though it just ended, all he could see was the beginning, and he was begging on the floor like Sebastian had ordered him to do.

Finny suddenly snaps, and he freaks out. Thrashing about and hits Sebastian a few times in his face, trying to get away from the demon. He gets out of the filthy water, and after grabbing the lone towel on the rack, even ripping the rack from the wall, Finny runs out of the room. He didn't think about covering his waist around it. Finnian wasn't even really thinking. He was running. He needed help! The gardener was just raped and yet no one was helping him!

Tanaka?

…Bard?

…..Meyrin?

_CRASH!_

Finny ends up on top of a person of small stature and he began crying, hugging the person without second thought. Ciel, who was the receiver of this, was being crushed and chokes a bit. "FINNY!" He manages to scream out and the blonde lets him go.

"DON'T SEND ME AWAY YOUNG MASTER!" He cries as Ciel gets up, after being freed of course, and the naked blonde hugs his legs (not too tightly of course).

Ciel should have known better. Most people weren't him, someone who can just look to the darkness with open arms and try to forget about the pass. He still had panic attacks about those days when he was tortured.

He lets out yet another sigh and kneels down, petting Finny on the wet head, "Finnian, please get up…you may stay in a guest room for a bit." He says as his gardener really needed to just calm down and relax, even for a few hours.

Finny gets up and Ciel was quick to notice the bruises already forming on the other's surprisingly pale body, especially on his abdomen area where it looked like finger marks. Sebastian must had have a tight of him. He kneels down and grabs the forgotten towel and puts it around Finny, being big enough to cover his body. "You shouldn't show yourself nude. You could get sick." Being sick was the least of his worries, but Finny, no longer shedding large amounts of tears, looked amazed at how kind his master was toward him.

Ciel escorts Finny to the guest room that was located next to his own private corridors. The room was very plain, just having clean sheets on the bedding, along with clean white sheeted pillows that were fluffed perfectly (by Sebastian of course). "This is where you may rest for the time. I believe that there may be some spared bedding clothing in the dressers." He says and walks over, and opens the drawer and sure enough, there were some folded up night gowns similar to what Ciel wore. Even a few clean undergarments for emergencies.

Finny was grateful, but at the moment he just felt numb. He was looking down at the ground, and was holding one arm with his other hand. "Thank you young master." He says softly and timidly.

Ciel walks by him, "I'll have Meyrin come by and check-up in you." He says and Finny turned to him and says "um actually young master…I don't mean to be….out of place but…may I request that no one come see me for a while?" He asks. Ciel thought it over for a second and says, "No, that is out of the question. At the very least, you need someone to come by and make sure that you're alright but I can understand that you may not want a female to do so." Ciel was more than understandable with sensitive subjects but he didn't want to just ignore his gardener.

Finny meekly nods to that. He only hoped that he wouldn't have Sebastian do it. He would probably have a panic attack if Sebastian were to come by while he was alone.

Ciel asks of there was anything that Finny needed, not in his nature mind you, but the gardener only shook his head. "No I'll be fine now."

The master closes the door and leaves Finny to himself for a bit, and the blonde goes over to the windows, and outside, saw the butler doing his job, trimming he hedges. Finny can swore that he saw the demon butler look up from the corner of his eyes and smirk. That propped the blonde to close the curtains out of fear.

His hand was shaking as he closed the curtain and he felt tears build up once more. He lets go of the fabric and goes over to the neatly made bed, and lays down, not caring that he was only covered by a towel around his waist or that his hair was still wet and would soak the pillows. All Finny cared about was not being forced to do such acts ever again. He hugs one of the pillows and began balling, curling up and sobbing into the pillow as to muffle out his sorrows.

How would he ever recover from this?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel went to his bed room and locks the door behind him. The only thing on his mind was how bare Finny had been around him and though he knew he shouldn't be thinking such horrible thoughts, he couldn't help but knew that he couldn't help himself.

So he brings a hand to his chest, his breath was getting heavy, and his other hand trails down to his pants hem, and unbuttons it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome back to Finny's Punishment.

To Janey-Paininator: Thank you for your review ^_^

To WritersLife3: Thank you for your review ^_^

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 4**

Loud screams could be heard through the Phantomhive manor. These screams were from a certain blonde gardener who was sleeping in the guest manor. His body was covered in sweat and his browed night gown was now soaked. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, and grabbing hold of whatever his body could get a hold of as he laid on the bed. In his tight grasp, was one of the pillows that he was given to sleep with.

Finny was in pain, or so he remembers. His nightmare was from his days in the laboratory, where he was injected with so many things that he lost count of how many times needles had entered his skin. He hadn't dreamt about such things since his first few weeks after being saved by his master, Ciel Phantomhive and his butler…

Sebastian.

Due to recent events, his nightmares have changed a bit. Instead of the doctor who had given him super strength, and whom Finnian had killed in order to avenge his friends who were trapped just as he was, it was Sebastian. Finnian was still strapped down to the table and Sebastian was injecting the burning substances into his arms, now bleeding from the puncture holes.

"_Hold still Finny…don't you want to continue living at the Phantomhive manor?" _Sebastian spoke to him in his dream and he continued to scream.

The boy woke up in a jump, shaking violently. He hugs the pillow that he almost ripped to shreds and tried to calm himself. His jade orbs were widen with a horror that made him sick to his stomach. Rocking a bit, he started to mutter to himself.

"He won't hurt me." He repeats to himself, his lower jaw quiver with each pause he had to take. Once he repeated that phrase about ten times over, he was feeling a bit calmer.

"Finnian."

That voice made Finnian jump from the bed and onto the floor on the right side of his bed, by the window side. He lifts himself up, peeking his eye sight over the mattress only to see the butler whom he just seen in his nightmare.

Finnian's form shook, and he lost his voice. He didn't want that monster anywhere near him.

The butler was always wide away around this time of the even. His red eyes look over his used prey and a sadistic smile crept on his handsome feature. "What's wrong Finnian? Are you frighten of me?" He asks and he walks over. Finnian had let of the bed that he was holding on to, and crawls away from the butler, as much as he could anyways. He was now in a corner. Finnian was still sore from earlier, and he brings his knees up as much as he could, turning to his left side, trying to hide himself more.

"Finnian, you were screaming and awoke the young master." Sebastian says, "Do you want to be punished again?"

"NO!" Finny found his voice again, and shook his head, repeating that word over again. He didn't want that! He didn't want Sebastian to touch him once more. His breathing became heavy and he holds his head.

Sebastian was only kidding, this time. Finnian had sedated his heat the first time around. Sebastian didn't even find any enjoyment in this anymore. He was too loud and too broken this time. He wasn't like Ciel, who would take all of this in and wouldn't coward so easily.

The butler reaches out and that was when Finnian began to fight back, his only defense. He started to smack Sebastian's hands away, once his hand was smack, Sebastian had enough sense to move back as the blonde went into a blind frenzy of pitiful smacks that was only making a breeze in the room, shouting out the word 'no' once more.

Sebastian was now getting a headache from this idiot, and grabs him by the wrists, pushing them against the walls with one hand, and the other was grab a firm hold of the boy's jaws. Finnian shuts his eyes tightly, and began panting and crying.

"Finny…." The raven haired butler says to try to get his attention. When that didn't work, Sebastian had to practically climb on top of him, and repeated the name, "FINNIAN!"

"GET OFF ME! HELP!" Finnian shouts and Sebastian couldn't take this anymore. He lets go over the lad's jaw, and uses his hand to smack the gardener across the face. "Shut up Finnian and look at me." He says in a deadly voice. The boy's face had a red mark on his left cheek. His sniffles were now heard stead of the sobbing from earlier.

Finnian lifts his head up slowly, avoid the butler's eye gaze. He hiccups a bit, but continued to sniffle. He was scared now…more so then before. His breathing increased dramatically, and he couldn't move his body. No matter how strong he was, Sebastian seemed to be a hundred times stronger.

"What goes on in here?!" Sebastian looks over and saw his master, Ciel. He was in his night gown, and instead of his patch over his right eye, his log bangs covered that side of his face. Sebastian sights, "master, I'm sorry for Finnian disturbing your slumber, I was merely trying to quiet him."

"By raping him again?" Ciel walks over and goes over to see what exactly was going on. He saw Finnian against the wall on the floor, his clothing drenched and he was breathing heavily. "He's having a panic attack, get off him." He orders Sebastian and the butler gets off the blonde. Ciel goes over and smacks the butler. "Get out now."

Sebastian did not argue, and after taking one more glimpse of the panicky boy, he leaves, only to stand outside of the door.

Ciel kneels down, "Finny." He says softly, as if he knew what he was doing. The blonde flinches a bit, lifting his head a bit and saw the young master, offering his hand to him. "Come on Finny, get up." He says, almost in an annoyed tone. The blond reaches out to take Master Ciel's hand, but doesn't. He retracts it back, holding it close. "I don't want to hurt you young master." He says softly.

"Then get up on your own." Ciel says, scoffing off the blonde as he stood up.

Finnian looks at him with sadden eyes, but he gets on his hands, and slowly began to get up. His movements stiff as a board, his body still aching. The gardener, now on his two feet, remained standing until Ciel ordered him to sit down on the bed. "Finnian…did you have a nightmare?"

Finnian looks at his master, and meekly nods him. Ciel sighs. "You need to change clothes." He says and goes over to the dresser once more, and pulls out another gown, "here." He tosses it to Finnian and the blonde looks at the fabric.

"Do you think that you can change yourself?"

Finny hugs the material, his eyes half lid now. There was a dead look in his eyes. Ciel knew that look. He looked so depressed that it was almost heart breaking. This was worse than when he first arrived at the manor. Of course, it was just recent. Ciel goes over and moves Finny's arms, making him drop the night shirt and the master took charge. He unbuttons the wet night gown. That was the easy part, and having the material off his skin, reveals his now bruised body. They must had just formed over the night, and Ciel felt sick looking at him. The gardener was always so lively…

"Sebastian…why did you do all of this?! He demanded to know.

The butler makes his appearance, stepping to the open door frame, taking his arm over his chest and bows. "It was out of my control." He says.

"What do you mean? You can control your sick urges can't you?"

"No, not during my demonic heat." Sebastian says, no longer carrying of Finnian knew. If anything during their sexual encounter was to show anything, it would be his demonic side.

"You like an animal, you go into heat? Why did you not inform me of this?" Ciel asks.

"Milord, like you never mentioned your asthma, it was not a concern, or so I thought." Sebastian states coolly. He walks over and takes over from his young master, and re-dresses the blonde who still have the dead look in his eyes. It was as if he didn't even notice the butler touching him. "I thought if I was to go into heat, another would satisfy my urges like a common whore, but Finnian…was too irresistible." Sebastian spoke in a seductive tone. He liked it when Finnian was quiet like this. Almost like a doll that he could simply use…

Ciel smacks him once more, "you sick bastard. He's hurting and you want him now?"

Sebastian finishes dressing the blonde and bows, "my apologies…but in a way, he is mine now." Sebastian spoke freely. Ciel grits his teeth, a pang of jealously coursed through him. "What is the meaning of this? He is my servant."

"True, and I am your butler. But I mark Finnian as my property the moment I went into heat and had intercourse with him. I desired him and made him mine." Sebastian says and turns to the blonde and then back to his master. "Of course, with you, I don't mind sharing." He purrs.

Ciel growls, "as if I would like anything that you sullied." He says coldly. Those words did reach Finnian's ears. In fact, as out of it as he was, he was hearing this entire conversation between the young master and the demonic butler.

Sebastian decided not to say anymore and says, "very well young master, would you like me to tuck you since you had Mey-Rin do it earlier?" He asks.

"No, go on your way now." He says.

"Yes, Bocchan." Sebastian bows and walks out of the room, his eyes glowing as he left. He could smell his scent all over Finnian's form, and a small spec of energy forming within the lad. Sebastian's seed had been planted, and it would only be a matter of time before his symptoms should appear.

Ciel looks at Finny and pushes him down lightly on the mattress, "sleep now Finny." He says, brushing some locks from his face. "I will stay with you until you fall asleep." He says, thinking that the boy was still out of it and wouldn't recall this on a later day. Ciel could understand his pain though. They both had been through Hell. Tortured.

Finny turns to his left side, and curls up in a ball. He shuts his eyes and fights his tears. He didn't want his master to see his tears.

Tears of a sullied, useless gardener that belonged to Sebastian now.


	5. Chapter 5

To **otakuichigo**: Lol, thank you for the review ^_^

To **pls (guest)**: I'm glad someone likes my story. I thought no one would like it since I hardly ever get reviews. Mpreg is coming up, but you must be patient please. Thank you for the review ^_^

To **Guest:** I don't know how many more chapters this story will have, but now, 10 is my goal. Thank you for the review ^_^

**WARNINGS: Mentions of mental health problems, sick Finny, and foreshadows of mpreg. Don't like? Don't read please**

**I don't own Black Butler**

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 5**

Finny kept his tears hidden away ever since that night. Of course, he had to move back to his old room that was shared with Bard, who still had no idea of what had taken place. Finnian did his best to act his old usual self. Happy and cheerful, smiling until the cows came home.

But he had his moments were he needed to be alone.

Over the course of two weeks, Finny had found secret spots for him to curl up, and cry for a bit and tried not to have an attack. The first time he did this was the day he was permitted to go back to work in the garden. He had seen Sebastian tending to it and while the flowers never looked lovelier, he couldn't stand the sight of it. So he rips out all of the flowers, and replanted new seeds, the one he had gotten at the market on that unfaithful day.

It still hadn't been enough though, and he felt himself shake from fear and sadness. He had rushed into the green house, and in an old cabinet used to store tools like shelves and old pots, he found a new form of sanctuary. He was able to cry a bit without anyone seeing him in his weak time.

The second crying spot he had discovered was on the closet of his room while the others were on their runs. He could that one a bit more comfortable because he was able to hold his pillow as he cried. The clothes he and bard own hung above in, and that help him to not to start rocking like a lunatic.

The third place was in a wardrobe that was hardly ever used because it was held no clothes or valuable things. It had been abandoned in an old storage room that was above even the master's room. There, he could rock a bit, hug his knees, but he had to extra quiet, seeing that his movements could easily be mistaken for rats.

For two weeks, Finny held on to the thin string called 'sanity.'

* * *

Sebastian had called his servants up to discuss with them the importance of tonight's dinner. Tanaka, Bard, Meyrin were there, and Finny had lagged a bit behind for 'reasons.'

"Alright everyone, we must show the Phantomhive hospitality. I want everyone to have everything running well. No mistakes." Sebastian states and they all saluted, minus for Tanaka, who mere 'ho ho' at the butler.

As the group disburses, Sebastian places a hand on Finnian's shoulder. "May I have a word with you alone Finnian?" He asks and Finnian felt like he was going to shit his heart out of his body. He visibly tensed and shakes his head no.

"It's about your work ethic." Sebastian starts off, ignore the other's no, just like last time. "I've noticed you running off when you should be working in the gardens of the field." He says in a serious manner. "The young master has also noticed this."

Finny felt like he was up against the wall once more, and his breathing began to get heavy, and the walls closing in. "I'm fine Sebastian…I won't run off during my shift." He says in a soft but low voice, as well as he could managed. His fingers shook, as he couldn't seem to close them like he used to be able to.

"Just want you to know Finny," Sebastian speaks softly and leans to the boy's ear, still standing behind him, "I'm always watching."

Jade eyes widen, his pupils shrunk in fear. His breathing visibly tenses now and it felt like he was losing his breath. His vision blurs as he pulls away immediately and began running and to his first hiding spot. However, before he even went there, he run towards the forest and throws up in the nearest bush he saw. He felt so horrible, all over again. He continued to puke until he couldn't anymore. Once he was done, he moves away, falling on his rear end, and started to crawl away from his own sick. Crab walking for a few seconds before he turns and gets up, running to the greenhouse and locking himself away once more.

He sits down in his usual spot, and lost himself in the darkness. He knew he was not in any condition to be anywhere. His breathing was heavier than usual…he found it difficult to breathe. It was as if he wasn't getting any air. He brings a hand to his throat, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, passing out.

* * *

Sebastian saw the blonde throwing up whatever it was that ate that day, but it seemed as though he didn't go far enough. One step outside, and the guest would be able to smell the horrid sick. He goes outside and headed toward the greenhouse, knowing full well that's where the blonde would be hiding. He'd been there a few times in the last few weeks.

Nothing ever missed his radar.

He calmly walks over to the storage room and opens the door, his red eyes beaming down at the unconscious blonde. Kneeling down, he feels his throat and saw that something was lodge in it. He pulls the gardener out of the wooden cabinet, and while holding him up, he props his mouth up, and removes his white glove with his teeth, Slowly, he reaches in Finnian's throat, and was able to feel around until he managed to dislodge the chunk of sick that had gotten stuck in his thin throat. Once it was freed, Finny's breathing kick started and he began coughing, pulling himself up and coughs up the sick on himself while Sebastian held him upright with one hand, and with the other, rubbed his back softly.

"Shh Finny, you're okay." He says, only ever this calming toward the young master but because of _reasons_, he would have to be a presence in Finny's life.

Whether they liked it or not.

Finny didn't even remain conscious as he lays down, and his body tensed up, but he was definitely not conscious. Sebastian took this time to admire his features. His soft face and the lack of rose color on his cheek. His thin body had him concern though. Sebastian would need to take note of how much Finny consumed and how much he was throwing up at times now.

He lays the boy back in the storage where he was found, and shuts the doors, but leaves a crack of it open enough so that he wasn't locked in. There wasn't any need for the boy to know that Sebastian knew of his hiding spots.

At least, at the moment.

Sebastian puts his glove back on, and returned to the dinner as his master discussed manners of business to the guests.

* * *

Finny was fortunate enough to have some regularity restored back to him. He found that keeping to a schedule helped him cope and more forward. In the mornings, he woke up first, showered, would vomit afterwards or before the shower depending on the day, dressed, eat his breakfast, or at least as much of it as he could, and would be outside to work on the garden.

However, that routine was thrown off when the first snow occurred.

While he was excited for the winter season, he realized that he couldn't be outside to work on the garden as much. He would be inside…with the head master and…

…his butler.

When he was about to head out one morning, Ciel was walking by and noticed something. "Finnian, where do you think you are going?" He asks sharply. It spooked the blonde half to death, and he turns in a spin manner. "Yes? Oh…uh. I was going to tend to the garden."

"I thought I told you to not go outside during this weather. The garden's plants should have been pulled and stored in the pots in the green house already."

"Right! I was going outside to do such things!"

Sebastian walks in and bows to his master, "forgive me master, but late last night as the snow came, I took care of the plants, knowing that Finny would forget and the plants would have suffered in the end." He says and looks over to the blonde, who gulps at the sight of the butler.

"Very well, Sebastian, go make sure lunch is prepared without Bard burning anything unlike yesterday." Ciel orders and looks over to Finny. "You'll be attending to my needs today Finny, I hope that suits you."

Finny nodded and says, "That is just fine young master." Ciel leads Finny to his office and Finny closes the door behind him. "Do you wish for me to get you anything? Some tea? Maybe a slice of something sweet?" Finny asks in consideration.

"No Finny, I do wish to have a word with you though." Ciel says in a serious manner. Finny felt a queasiness in his stomach. The tightening one would get if they were being punished severely. A flash of fear came him and he stands directly in front of the young master, his arms to his sides, "yes young master? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Finny, I am concerned with your behavior. It's been brought to my attention that you've been sick?" He asks.

Finny was quick to shake his head no, "it's nothing young master. I swear. It only happens in the morning before the break of dawn." He says, letting it slip.

"So you _do_ get sick." Ciel asks. "I've also been informed that you hardly eat anything in the mornings."

"That's not-" He shuts up when he sees Ciel's visible eye squint at him, daring him to lie to him. Finny bite his inner lip and says, "I eat as much as my stomach will allow me to consume at that moment young master."

Ciel writes this down, having a list of concerns that were, surprisingly, brought to his attention by Sebastian. "Alright Finnian, here's what I'm ordering you to do, I know how you feel about doctors-" Finny's eyes widen once more at the word 'doctors' "-but you must see a practitioner of the medical field at least, or someone who would know the human body."

"Young master, please. I insist that you do not waste such efforts on my account." He says with a nervous smile.

"I will not take the chance of your illness being spread around to others." He finished his writing and rings for his butler, who immediately walks in the room. "Have you prepared the horses?" Ciel asks.

"Just as you ordered bocchan." Sebastian says. It seems that they had been preparing for this for a while now, and Finny had been very oblivious to this. A cold chill courses down his back and he stepped away from Sebastian, who was approaching him, or rather the young master.

Ciel stands up and says, "Right," he then turns to the gardener. "Finnian, I do not want to order you to come with us, this is for your own health."

"Young master, I'm fine!"

Sebastian was quick to bring in a slab of concrete, that he had brought in with him from outdoors, weighting about a hundred pounds and asks, "Would you mind and hold this for me Finnian?" He asks. Finnian takes hold of the rock-hard material before Sebastian let it go, and unlike many time before where Finny could have easily picked this up over his head with little to no effort at all, Finnian falls to the ground, dropping the concrete on the floor and smashing his fingers in, making him scream out bloody murder.

"Sebastian!"

"Young master, he lost his strength." Sebastian points out. Finnian stops his screaming and was panting through the pain…it was more than just crushed fingers. His arms felt like they were on fire and were about to be ripped off from his body.

Sebastian takes the block of concrete off the blonde and sits him up, and rolls up the sleeve of his long sleeve off-white shirt. All of the veins in Finny's arms were completely visible now. "I noticed these one evening as you tried to lift a heavy bag of salt up for the outside to salt the ground. You were struggling to hold that upright." Sebastian states and Finny was shaking.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!" He shouts and shakes Sebastian in the face, which barely did anything other than hurt the blonde.

"You're as weak as a kitten Finnian." Sebastian says, not a mean way, but in a concern way. Sebastian thought of Finnian as a baby kitten, adorable and soft.

Finnian's eyes widen as he realized that he was only there as defense for the young master. In case of any bad person were to come in and try to harm him. He couldn't perform his task of defending the manner like he used to do! His arms hurt so much, and they were inflamed as well, but the worse pain that Finnian felt was that he may lose him home after all of the fighting he's done to make sure that he stayed.

That was when Finnian showed his tears, "I don't know what's wrong with me." He says and covers his mouth as he cried and coughed a bit, unable to breathe because he was in a state of shock and uselessness.

Sebastian lifts him up, and looks over to the young master. "I shall have him prepared for the trip to London."

"Do so quickly." Ciel says as he walks out and got his things.

Before Finnian even realized who was even holding him, Sebastian pinches a nerve of his neck, and makes him black out.

He didn't want the mother of his child to hurt himself or the baby after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to 'Finny's Punishment'

To **linda. .7:** I'm glad because I think it is interesting, especially for this sort of story. I didn't everyone to pick a side because that's a bit boring. Thank you for your review ^_^

To **otakuichigo**: Uh….Okay? Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Dial (Guest):** I'm glad you like my story. So this chapter had a bit of injections…but its more for comedic effects…the seriousness will return next chapter.

**I don't own Black Butler**

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 6**

The ride to London was long, but surprisingly peaceful. Ciel Phantomhive stares at the window but occasionally, would dart back to the blonde just across him in the carriage. Finny was wrapped in a blanket, prompted up right, his head slouched down and his breathing finally evened out so now, he is in a sleep rather than just being unconscious. His entire body from the neck down was covered in the wool material, even hiding his arms, which were more damaged then first realized. Not only were his fingers crushed by the cement slab that Sebastian had brought in, but his strength was gone, and they didn't know why. The veins in his arms were highly visibly, almost painful looking. He wondered how long had Finny suffered with this pain.

He looks over, and they were in the city of London now. There were ordinary people, going about their ordinary lives. Ciel noted how dulled the daily life appeared.

The carriage stops, and Sebastian gets off his seat, having been the one who was driving the horses, and goes over to open the door. Ciel gets up, and steps out of the carriage, and Sebastian goes in, and lifts the blonde as he continued his slumber.

The snow started to lightly fall now, as they made their way inside their designated building.

Undertaker's Funeral Parlor.

Without so much as a knock, Ciel lets himself in the building, and he was welcomed to the sight of Undertaker, dancing around with a skeleton. The real question was that if it was real or not.

And sadly, everyone knew the answer of that.

"Would you stop your foolish dancing around?!" Ciel shouts and the gray haired male grins widely at the sight of Ciel and his butler.

"Didn't know that you were there." He says and puts the skeleton back in its proper place. "What brings you here? Come for a fitting for a casket?" He asks excitedly. "How about for your little blonde haired lad? He looks like he can use a nice, cozy casket."

"Knock it off!" Ciel says, getting very impatient with the man.

Sebastian walks forward and says, "What my master means to say is that we are in need of your assistance if you can help." He says as soothe as silk.

Undertakers places his hand on his chin and pondered to himself, "There hasn't been any murders as of late…no any missing persons as well."

"It has nothing to do with information." Ciel says, stepping forward. "It's my gardener here." Ciel looks over briefly and points to the boy in his butler's arms. "He's been sick and hates doctors. You ought to know a thing or two about the human anatomy right?" Ciel says.

Undertaker just grins. "Nope. Not a plum thing about the body."

Ciel makes an annoyed and upset expression. "YOU WORK IN A BLOODY PARLOR!" He says and Undertaker began laughing heavily. "I was only messing with ya! Of course I know a thing or two about human bodies…just…I've never examined a live body."

"Do you think you can help or not?" Ciel asks as his annoyance grew.

"Depends…do you have the fee?" He asks and snickers a bit. "I'll tell ya what, I'll see if there is anything a missed about your gardener and then you have to pay me afterwards. Maybe this time you can think of some really funny jokes there huh young master?" Undertaker says, approaching Ciel and kneels down to his height, and pinches his cheek with his long nails.

Ciel smacks his hand away. "Sebastian, lay Finny down on a flat surface so that he can check him over." He orders and Sebastian obeys, and lays Finny down on top of a coffin that was lined with a thin sheet.

Undertaker goes over and checks his pulse, "his heart rate is normal." He says and then noticed his arms were revealing veins. "Now that's odd…such lovey blood vessels appearing on the skin. It's like roots of a tree." He says and moves his hands to see of the veins traced along to his abdomen, which surprisingly, it didn't.

"We are aware of his arms…what's causing it is what I demand to know." Ciel spoke in a grown up tone.

Undertaker looks over and says, "I don't know yet and I don't know if I do know at all. All I know is what causes death so unless he's dead, I can't find out." He says and lowers his shirt. "What are his symptoms?"

Ciel was about to lose his casket, when Sebastian replies, "he lost his inhuman strength, and he can barely eat anything. There is also mild to severe fatigue and I believe dizziness." He answers. Ciel looks at him, glaring a bit at him.

Undertaker laughs a bit, "If I knew any better, I'd say he's pregnant."

Ciel freezes at the comment. "How absurd. Finnian is a male, there is no way he is." Ciel says, knowing full well that human males cannot get pregnant, no matter what.

Sebastian clears his throat, "don't be too sure about that milord." He says and both Ciel and Undertaker look at Sebastian. Ciel felt absolute rage. "What do you mean Sebastian? Do you mean to tell me that you knew this entire time that Finny could possibly be carrying your demonic offspring inside of him and you dared not to tell me?"

"Milord, I felt it necessary that someone should told Finny first."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES!" Ciel says and before he was to slap the butler, he hears laughing from Undertaker. It wasn't his typical laugh, but it was louder, more comedic laugh, now rolling on the ground. "Pregnant! That's a good joke Sebastian!" He says, completely ignoring everything that was actually going on.

Finny slowly opens his eyes, quietly and hears the laughing of the long-haired man. However, he didn't know where he was. He sits up, and holds his head.

Ciel goes over to the blonde, "Finny, how are you feeling?" He asks.

Finny turns his head and laughs nervously. "I'm sorry young master! I must've taken a nap!" He says and then looks around, seeing the dark, creepy area with coffins everywhere. "Where am I?"

"You're at a funeral parlor Finnian. We thought you were dead so naturally we brought you here." Sebastian says in a joking manner, but he couldn't joke around with Finnian, at least anymore if ever. "WHAT!?"

"Relax Finny." Ciel says. "Sebastian doesn't know when to be serious anymore." He says and goes over to sit next to him. "Do you feel alright though?"

"Ye-yes. I believe so. Why wouldn't I?" He asks and Ciel darts his visible eye down and asks, "Move your hand."

Finny tries to lift his hand and reawaken the pain that had coursed his arms since they tried to hold up that slab of concrete. Finny winces as his fingers twitched and he was in now shaking. "Just as I thought…Finny, your fingers are broken and it seems as though you can't even move your arms." He says and the Finny looked so upset.

"I'm sorry Master, I failed." He says.

Ciel looks over and when he was about to say something, Sebastian approaches Finny, pulling out a handkerchief, and wipes his watery eyes. "That is my fault and I apologies. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it in your hands." He says and Finny tries to pull away from him fearfully. "I should have used something of a lighter weight."

Finny wanted to smack Sebastian away and keep him away.

Sebastian smirks at his resistance. "Now don't be like this Finnian. After all, I will have to take care of you for a while now."

"No. I'm well enough to take care of my own self." Finnian says, and Sebastian softly cups his cheeks, and pulls him up, leaning in at the same time, and his lips meets with his.

Ciel was jolted in a new found fury for the demon butler. How dare he do this in front of him!

Finny couldn't even pull away without harming himself even more, but that didn't mean that he didn't try. His arms laid useless at his sides, but other parts of his body worked. Sebastian closed the space between them, and then places a hand on the other's abdomen softly, "don't you feel it Finnian?" He asks in a purr.

Finny blinks and looks down, "what am I supposed to feel? Your hand?! GET IT OFF ME!" He shouts.

"Sebastian! I order you to Touch Finnian no more." He says and Sebastian's eyes glowed magenta with slits, "I'm afraid that that order cannot be fulfilled." Sebastian says. "You see, while you may own me, you do not own my baby…and I'm free to do whatever I want with my child, and that includes touching its hosts." Sebastian says, "It was never specified in the contract about this sort of manner. When it comes to my family, I have free will." Sebastian says and Finny's eyes widen at the sight of the demonic eyes….they looked so familiar.

Undertaker stands up straight, still giggling a bit and says, "I thought I would ever see that day that Ciel Phantomhive's butler would not follow an order. It must be winter in hell." He says in a laugh and goes over to the two, getting between Sebastian and Finny.

"Now then, young man would ya mind of I took a look at yer hands?" He asks. Finny didn't know if he should but without his consent anyways, they were both pulled forward, and the boy was trying not to scream out in pain, biting his lower lip in order not to do so. "So I see…you have broken bones in your hands and you're unable to use your arms at the moment." He comments.

"In any case, I need to test something Finny." Undertaker says, and lets his arms go and goes over to the draw, throwing out some random things like party favors, a random bone treat box, and some actual bones that were hidden away. "Ah here!" he says and pulls out a rather big looking syringe. "I'll need a blood sample."

That did it. Finny's eyes widen and he began screaming out bloody murder and that the common people of London were able to hear it.

"NO! I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE! NO MORE NEEDLES!"

"FINNIAN STAY STILL!"

"SEBASTIAN I ORDER YOU TO-"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! NO NEEDLES!"

"HOLD STILL YA LITTLE PEST!"

* * *

"So…you just happen to have the items needed to test to see if a woman is pregnant Undertaker?" Ciel asks as a tied up and drugged Finnian was laying on the coffin, his fingers and arms wrapped up in gauzes to help them heal and Sebastian was keeping a close eye on Finnian. Even with useless arms, he could put up a fight still, however, he was easy enough for Sebastian to detain.

"It's fairly easily to get a test nowadays. It just a few chemicals in a vile and ya drip the blood in it. Even urine can detect pregnancy hormones." Undertaker says and drips a few bites of Finny's blood into the mixture and saw it change colors, and the reaper laughs. "Well now I've seen everything now…he is pregnant!" He says.

Finny's eyes widen at the news and Sebastian smirks. "And I'm your child father Finnian." He says in a possessive way.

Ciel looks over and saw the life drain out of Finny's eyes, especially when Sebastian kissed his cheek and rubs his stomach as he was tied up and couldn't fight him off.


	7. Chapter 7

To **I Love Dahvie Vanity**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **otakuichigo**: Please tell me that you watch the Free abridge series "50 percent off" as well :3 I love that abridge! Thank you for your review ^_^

Warnings! Nightmare scene!

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 7**

The carriage was a quiet ride back to the manor. Finny still couldn't believe it. He was going to have a baby with Sebastian. At the moment, his arms were bound together, over his chest since they were both broken, and he couldn't use them. He resembled a mummy now. A thin blanket was cover his back to 'keep him warm' at least according to what Sebastian said.

Ciel on the other hand was furious. Not only did his butler violate his order about Finnian, but now Finny was pregnant on top of that! He was down one defender! Question was what to do with him now? He couldn't kick him out…not in this weather at the least, but seeing him now just infuriated him.

Many thing infuriated him now.

As soon as they parked the carriage in the front of the manor, Sebastian gets off and opens the door, letting his master out first. Finny was about to call out to Ciel, but that turn and glare that the smaller male gave the blonde was all the silence that he needed to know that he needed to keep quiet.

Finny sinks closer to the corner of the carriage, and as Sebastian waited to help his pregnant blonde down, he noticed that he wasn't budging. Sebastian looks in and says, "Finnian? Do you wish not to come out?"

"Yes…I mean no!" He says in a bit of fright, bit of sadness. "I just…don't want to make the master anymore upset with me." He says and Sebastian reaches in, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulls him out of the carriage, against Finnian's wishes of course. "I'll place you in bed so that you may rest a bit." Sebastian says, carrying him inside while Ciel watched in anger.

Sebastian was touching _his_ Finnian!…where did that thought come from?

The butler takes Finnian, not to the servant quarters, but to his own bedroom. It was nicer and more spacious because he was head butler. There was no personal items, but what else was expected from the best butler ever?

He lays the injured blonde down. "I shall return with some pain medication for you so that you may sleep tonight." He says and when Finnian was about to speak against it, Sebastian places a finger on the other's lips. "And I don't want to hear arguments against it." He says and leans down, and kisses Finnian on the forehead. "I won't hurt you Finnian…not while like this." He purrs and stood up straight, and goes to fetch the medicine.

Finnian watched as the door was closed softly behind Sebastian, and heard a few steps were heard going away from the door before he forced himself to sit up but fails at that as he fall back onto the mattress in a huff.

It hurt to move, and it hurt just to be here now. He was in _Sebastian's room_, under _Sebastian's care_. It was a nightmare for the blonde. Sebastian had placed him in this situation in the first place!

And now he was going to have his baby!

Finny had been aware of this, it was explained to him and while he knew it was unbelievable, it was happening!

Before he realized how much had passed as his mind began to wonder off, Sebastian was back, and had a tray of some medicine and a cup of ice water for him. The butler doesn't even say anything as he puts the tray down, and got the medicine ready.

"What's that?" Finny asks and the black haired demon only smiled, "just something to help with the pain and fight off the mild fever that you have." Sebastian says and has the teaspoon of ready and started to lean down. Finny could see the green liquid and he began to back away, shaking his head and keeping his lips sealed shut.

"Don't be difficult Finnian." He says in a serious tone, his smile gone. After a few moments, Sebastian pretends to sigh, "If you won't take it willingly, then I'll force you…" He says, "With a kiss."

"No! Don't do that!" Finnian says and while his mouth was open, Sebastian shoves the spoon-filled medication in his mouth. The taste made him shiver in disgust, and when the liquid was down, he tried to pull the spoon away, but Sebastian started to act…strange once more. He moves the spoon around, against his cheek so it was poking out a bit. "I like you like this Finny." He says and started to move the object so that it was be as if Finny was giving oral. The other, felt like he was gagging and tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Sa….ah!" Finnian began to choke out and Sebastian stops, slowly pulling out the utensil, a thin trail of saliva still connecting to the lips and the metal. "There is nothing more seductive then having something that you can never have." Sebastian says and brings the spit-covered utensil to his lips, and licks it. "And you are only an appetizer to my greater prize." He says.

Just as Sebastian was talking though, Finny's vision started to double and the room was spinning a bit.

Sebastian leans down and kisses the other's lips a bit forcibly, but he hears his young master calling for him. The demon pulls away, and says, "The medicine you took will make you sleep for a few hours but because it is late in the evening, that is quiet all right." He says and the blonde was already out like a light.

Sebastian goes to serve his master, but not without taking one last look at the blonde.

* * *

_Finnian was blinded by a bright light that he recognized from his days of being held captive. It was that same light that was directly upon him. Everything was black expect for everything that the bright light shown, including the three men he had once killed, now seemingly to have returned._

_He could only began to understand the talk around him. _

"_Subject 12 is ready for operation." He hears dimly. _

"_The morphine has been administered."_

_Finny looks to his left without moving his head, and saw his arm outstretched, and with something holding him down. Then repeats this to his right side, still, same thing. He tried to move his fingers, but he was unable to._

"_Great, let us begin." _

_He looks ahead, and saw a large, rounded belly, and all of the faces of the scientists who always experimented on him! His eyes widen a tiny bit, but was unnoticed by the men who began to 'operate' on him. _

_While he couldn't move, he felt ever inch sliced, every movement on and in his body, and he couldn't even scream, or even move away! The only thing that managed to move was his eyes, which could only produce a single tear. In his mind, he was screaming, and begging for death at this point! _

_Finny watched in horror as a small body was taken out of his body, but it was all silence…as if he hearing was now suddenly gone. From the shadows, Sebastian approached and takes the baby, now cleansed and wrapped in a thin blanket. The devil's smile and a wave of a hand was all Finny saw before he was suddenly moved upright, the thing he was bound to was a wooden cross. Blood and some of his organs began to seep out of the blond and he was finally able to scream out his pain. _

_The light was gone, and he was outside of the Phantomhive manor, those he considered his friends, all had hate-filled expressions on their faces, including the young master. _

_Ciel walked up, a torched in his hands, "for your crimes of disgracing the Phantomhive name with your bastard child, the sentence if death, by burnt at the stake." Ciel says and throws the torch at the other's feet, and onto a pile of hay and gas, and the flames engulfed him in a fiery blazed. _

* * *

Finnian was up and screaming at the top of his lungs. His body was racked with pain and he was sweating gallons off his body. Both Mey-Rin and Baldroy, who had heard his screams as they were doing their end of the day chores, went rushing up to go see what was the matter.

"Finny!" Mey-Rin shouts and the two go over to him and hug him. "It's okay Finny! Calm down!" Baldroy says and the blonde in-between them only continued to cry out. "I didn't want the baby! I was raped! You know this young master!"

The two heard this and says, "it's okay Finny! It's only a nightmare! There is no baby!" Bard says and it took them a few minutes before Finny would even calm down enough to listen to him.

Sebastian, who had heard everything, walks in the room and tells the two to leave at once, but they refused. "Mister Sebastian, we're sorry but Finny needs us!" Mey-Rin says with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, just let him sleep in his own bed for the night at least." Bard says.

Sebastian was a bit speechless, but seeing the boy cling to his friends, he sighs, "okay, but you have to carry him down. The two smiled and they helped Finny downstairs, thanking Sebastian and hurried him down.

Sebastian looks to his bed and sighs once more. "Looks like I'll have to wash these sheets tonight." The demon says and noticed the sweat and urine stains. He then looked over and saw the bottle on the side of the bed and picks it up, "warning…may cause hallucinations and nightmares…they should really put bigger labels such as these on bottles." Sebastian comments and removed the soiled sheets from his bedding to place in the laundry for in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone and welcome back to this chapter of 'Finny's Punishment'

To anonymous (guest): (From Chapter 2) The reason why I choose Finny is because he's actually my favorite character from this series. I made a list a while ago on tumblr on my favorite Kuroshitsuji Characters and Finny is my favorite. Sadly there are hardly any fanfics about him, and if there are any, they usually pair him with Baldroy...I know there is one really good fanfic (His Butler, His Gardener, Their Secret) but sadly the person never updated after years. I also should have mentioned that Sebastian is OOC (out of character) in this fic, as well as Ciel.

To marjorieayamekuran: Thank you for your review ^_^

To otakuichigo: Lol! I knew it! Thank you for your review ^_^

To Hetalialover1396: Finny is my favorite as well ^_^ I would call my husbando (male equivalent to waifu) but he's taken by Sebastian sadly. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Guest: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Mermaid Ninja: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Black Butler

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 8**

Ciel was sitting at his desk, reading a letter from her majesty herself. There was a bored expression in his eye, but also a look of mild interest.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive, _

_I have been receiving notices of men disappearing in the lower ring of London. Due to certain circumstances involving these murders, I wish for you to investigate and to bring justice to the men and to the mourning families. _

_One of these victims involve include Lord Judge Trupin. _

_I sincerely wish for these manners to be handled in a delicate manner. _

_With High Regards, _

_Queen Victoria_

The eye-patched wearing fold the letter and inserts back in its original envelope. "Sebastian." He says, as his butler was in the office, having been there since he was the one who delivered the letter to his master. "Get the carriage ready, and the summer house ready, we have a job to do in London."

"Of course milord." He says and Ciel get up, walking around his desk and out of his office.

Just outside of his door, Ciel didn't even turn to acknowledge the blonde. "Finnian." He says, and the blonde smiles nervously. Ever since his pregnancy was discovered, he was "promoted" to being a butler apprentice mostly because Sebastian had pointed out that Finny needed to be closer to Sebastian so that he may 'look after him and the baby closely.'

"Yes young master!" He says, saluting to his master, wanting to be as helpful as he once was before everything had happened. His belly was now more protruding, seeing as he was five months along now. He was wearing a looser white shirt and a large black vest with black dress pants, with a red bow tie around his neck. His blonde locks had even grown a few inches, making his bangs even longer, still held back by his normal clips, and the hair in the back was now down to his shoulders. He had wanted a trim, but Sebastian refused, on the fact that he looked 'so adorable' now.

"Go get my bag pack with clothes that should last about seven days including nightwear," Ciel orders.

"Yes sir!" He says and goes to do the task and while he would normally run to hurry himself, he couldn't because of the baby.

Ciel watched as the other tried to be as quick as possible to do his job. Soon, Finnian wouldn't be able to keep wearing those clothes, and he decided to have a bit of fun with the other. "Finnian!" He calls out, making the other freeze. "Yes master?" He turns.

"I shall tell Sebastian to pack your clothes, you will be coming with us." He says, and the other's eyes widen in surprise. "Ar-are you sure young master?"

"Are you doubting me Finnian?" Ciel asks coldly.

"No master!"

"Good. Now get going, we will leave in an hour." Ciel says and dismisses the former gardener to go his assigned tasks.

* * *

Sebastian had the carriage ready and the suitcases in the carriage as well. Finnian was already settled in the carriage, looking out the doorway to see his master talking to Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka about running the manor in his absence. Finnian couldn't help but thing fondly on those memories on when he was with his friends and how in unison, they would declare their loyalty to the Phantomhive name.

Ciel turns and enters the carriage and soon, they headed into the city.

The ride itself wasn't so bad, and Finny was grinning happily as they strode. Ciel, sitting across the blonde, decided to speak up. "Finny, I need you to listen."

Snapping out of his happy demeanor, Finny looks over, "what is it milord?"

"You are in a delicate position, but this is a mission from her majesty, the Queen." Ciel says. "If you decided to come with is to the inner city, you must wear proper attire." He informs.

Blinking innocently, Finny asks, "proper attire?"

* * *

The blonde never felt so embarrassed in his life. As they walked around the city, Finny was wearing a yellow plaid Victorian dress that felt too big for his own good. His footwear was even that of ankle boots. His hair was brushed, and a wig was placed on him to make him more…feminine.

"Young Master…are you sure this is necessary?" He asks as he was a bit behind from them.

"Of course it is. Can you imagine what everyone would think if they know the truth?" Ciel says. Sebastian walks over, and wraps his arm around Finnian's waist. "You remember your role, don't you?" He asks. Ciel was dressed as a normal child would be, at least from a lower class family would be dressed. Nothing to extraordinary from his usual wear, but some khaki shorts, a cap, and a off-white blouse with a brown vest over it. Sebastian was dressed like a proper gentle men would be. He needed to look like an ordinary man would.

"Um yes…I'm F-Fiona…and I…uh" He says, nervously and completely forgetting his part. "You're my wife." Sebastian finished.

A loud growl from his belly makes Finny's embarrassment double, if not triple at the sound. "Sorry, baby must be hungry."

"Well then good news, we were already heading to a place that served pies." Ciel says, hiding his jealously as Sebastian seemed to enjoy making Finny uncomfortable, and therefore, making him uncomfortable.

"Really?! What kind of pies?!" Finny asks happily.

"Meat Pies."

* * *

The three walked into Lovett's Meat Pie Shop and Ciel immediately noticed something amiss. There was too many people here, eating the food.

"This place used to be nothing but meat scraps and cockroaches." Ciel notes.

"Quite. There must have been a complete makeover of the place." Sebastian comments.

An older woman looks over and walks over to the three who entered her shop. "Hello there, welcome to my pie shop. I'm Mrs. Lovett." She says. "Table for three then?" She says and as another family got up and she goes over and wipes it down for them.

They go and sit down, but the woman looks at Finny with a questioning look. Finny, of course notice, "Um, can I…help you?" He asks.

"Excuse me deary, but you look like…someone from long ago." She says and waves over for the boy to come over. "Toby will get your orders, but I'm afraid that there isn't much for diversity in my shop just yet. Just getting on my feet." She says and walks off as the boy walks over and says, "What will you have now?"

"I want something that won't give me acid reflex." Ciel comments and Sebastian orders. "I'll have your finest pie, all three of us will." He says as gentlemanly as possible.

"Some gin for the gentlemen?" He asks.

"Do I look like I'm old enough for such drinks?" Ciel immediately answers, but the boy replies, "I was asking your father." Toby says and Ciel almost ruined his guise. "Any for you miss?" Toby asks Finnian, thinking that he was a woman since he did fit the role almost seamlessly.

"I-"

"None for her, she's with child." Sebastian answers for 'her.' "Just some water would do her nicely. Same for him as well."

"Of course sir. I'll be right back with your drinks." He says and goes to get the drink.

Finnian smiles happy, "this places seems to be very good and everyone seems to be in high spirit."

Sebastian and Ciel knew better. It was good to have Finny here, so it wouldn't appear that they were completely here to scout, but to appear as a 'family' of sorts.

When the drinks did arrive, Finny was quick to get a gulp down and sighs in relief, "that's good…I didn't realize how thirsty I was." He comments. Ciel was looking passed Finny, and saw a gentleman going up the stairs.

Soon, pies had arrived and Finny's eyes glistened as it smelt so delicious. He picks up his fork and knife and began to cut into it. Ciel also began to do that same, but one motion from Sebastian told him that they needed to go now.

"Fiona." Ciel says, making Finny stop before he got a first bite. "We must leave now." Ciel says and waves his hand, trying to get the boy to pay for the food.

"Can't I get at least a bite?" He asks, since he was really hungry.

"You'll regret it later." Sebastian says and raises his hand, and instantly, gets the boy's attention. "Is there a problem sir?"

"No, but we just have other affairs to get to. We didn't realize the time before we came in." He says politely. "Would you happen to have a bag or some container to hold our food in?"

"Of course sir, but that will be 13 pounds." He says and Sebastian paid the young lad. As soon as he was gone, Finny snuck a few bites of his bite, because well, pregnancy cravings. "This pie is delicious!"

Ciel smacks his forehead and groans. "What did we say?!"

Finny tears up and started to cry, "I'm sorry young master! I'm just hungry." He says and everyone started to stare. Lovett and Toby looked over and the boy asks, "Mam? What is wrong with that woman?"

"I believe it's the hormones dear…be nice." She says and sends him to go give them the containers, and bidding them a 'take care.'

* * *

Finny was still upset as he was still hungry. Ciel groans and crosses his arms. Sebastian was digging in the pies, his white gloves removed, and it wasn't until he pulls out of Finny's pie in particular and says, "I believe we know what had happen to the men who disappear." He says and pulls out a finger.

The blonde throws up when he saw the body part being pulled out of his food.

"They make….pies out of men?" Ciel asks in disgust.

"That would give each pie a zest-flavor." Sebastian spoke seriously and looks over to Finny. "We need to get him some food in him." He says and tosses the food away in a random bin.

"I don't think I can eat after that." Finny says.

"I'll prepare the food this time, I promise, no body parts." Sebastian says and the group went back to the summer house.

What they didn't know was that there was ears around every corner…and one barber who heard everything.

* * *

Okay I hope I don't get flank or lose people for this. I promise this will be a short thing! I am just a huge fan of Sweeney Todd and I haven't found any fanfics that relate the two together (maybe there is one) but they both reside in the same era so I was "why isn't this a thing?!"

I hope you all enjoyed regardless…and I promise that is will only be one more chapter and then back to only Kuroshitsuji!

ALSO! What gender do you think Finny should have? Boy? Girl? Twins? Let me know in the next review please ^_^

Thank you all for reading ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back to Finny's Punishment. In my last chapter, I placed a 'poll' up to see what Finny should have, boy, girl, or twins? The poll is still on-going though!

To linda. I. hart.7: That's one vote for twin girls! Thank you for your review and vote ^_^

To ninjashadowcat: I'm glad that you like the crossover. I was nervous actually going along with it because I know I don't like crossovers really, but I felt that this would be the exception. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Hetalialover1396: One vote for twin boys. Thank you for your review and vote ^_^

To Phoenix Glow: Twins vote, one boy and a girl...and Laying eggs…I don't know how I feel about about that. I sorta like and dislike it at the same time...It would make the birthing process "easier" but I also feel like that it would serious disturb Finnian even more so I'm still iffy… Thanks for the vote and review ^_^

To KawaiiBaka123 (Guest): Another vote for twins…but no gender specific. Thank you for your review and vote ^_^

To marjorieayamekuran: Another vote for twins, boy and girl. I'm also glad that I was able to place an image like that in your head. Thank you for your review and vote ^_^

To Guest: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Alicat828: : Another vote for twins, boy and girl. Thank you for your review and vote ^_^

**So the results (so far) are as follows:**

One baby: 0 votes

Twins: 6

Boy: 5

Girl: 5

**REMEMBER! There is still time to insert your votes in but for now, each gender is even, and twins is overall winning! **

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sweeney Todd

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 9**

Sebastian tucks in the smaller male, his master, into bed like he always had done, and leaves once he's performed his tasked.

Then he headed to Finny's room. The pregnant male was like a kitten when she slept, even lightly snoring like a tabby he had once had hidden away from his master. While in the deep sleep, Finny's body would stretch, revealing his figure and even more revealing his stomach. Walking in, Sebastian removes his glove, and slides his hand under the other's night gown, not shirt due to how tight it often was and how uncomfortable he often felt in his sleeps.

While his skin wasn't a smooth as his young masters, Finny's was once leaned muscle, and now it had vanished with his belly. His body wasn't repulsive, but it wasn't fairing as well as it should have been. His stomach began to get stretch marks from the belly, starting at his belly button area and stretching upwards.

"Such a shame this was a result." Sebastian says to himself and his hand glows a bit, giving off demonic energy. Just as the energy was feeding the baby…he notices it shifting around in the other's abdomen. His piercing eyes followed its movements, and smirks, "my heir…I figure that you would have been inside of my master…but having you inside of Finnian isn't such a poor decision in the end."

The sleeping lad began to stir and opens his eyes a bit, turning his body to his right side. "Se…bastian?" He questions because it was somewhat obvious now that it was he who was in the room. He often found the butler touching his stomach and Sebastian wouldn't mind getting caught.

"I didn't mean to wake you Finny," he says and stands up straight. "I'll be on my way now."

Over the months, Finnian had stopped being afraid…but it wasn't love that replaced that feeling. Nothing will ever fully replace the fear and sadness that he once had. He just…got used to him.

"Sebastian wait." The blonde spoke aloud. "You never…answered my question."

The butler knew what question he had asked…it was always a question he would ask in his sleep, and once, when he gained the nerve, he had asked him.

"_Why me?"_

Sebastian never answered that question. What would he say that would 'make it up' to the blonde for making him going through this pregnancy?

"There is no right or wrong answer Finnian." Sebastian spoke and looks down at him. "I don't love…I don't even necessary even like you." Sebastian says. Finnian didn't 'know' of what he actually was. A demon.

"That doesn't-"

"Good night Finnian." Sebastian cuts him off.

Finny didn't know what possessed him just then, but the sudden burst of energy and anger fueled him to jump the butler. Sebastian knew he was coming, so he didn't dare try to dodge, or else he would end up hurting the mother and child.

Finny wraps now on top of the raven haired butler, and his hands around the other's neck. He didn't have his normal strength, but he hoped to do some damaged.

"THEN WHY?" Finnian asks with tears falling from his face. "Was it because I admired you before?" He asks in a softer voice. His shoulders shook and an upset smile came to his face. "I did ya know…I thought that you were a cool…talented…brilliant butler and I was more than happy that day you saved me." Finnian spoke. "I even cried when I thought you had died!" He says, referring back to when it was murder-mystery dinner a while ago.

"I just want to know why you punished me like that! Did I truly deserve that?!" Finnian asks in a loud tone with his grip tightening around the other's neck.

Sebastian looked unfazed by the other's sudden emotional burst. Mood swings. "Are you finished?" He asks and the other's eyes widen. Sebastian reaches up and smacks the other on the face and getting him off me.

Finny released his hold on Sebastian and the demon was quick to pull him up and slam him into the bed, holding his jaw with his hand, making the other whimper.

"You are my bitch." He says in an angry tone. "And you deserve everything that happens to you Finnian."

Sebastian was quick to rip off the other's underwear and raise the other's gown up just enough to see his genitals. Sebastian zips down his pants for his large member to be exposed and insert himself swiftly and painfully in Finnian's hole.

The other's eyes glowed angrily as he began to ram himself in and out of the blonde, continued to holding his jaw shut and still holding himself up as Finny was under him.

Finny groans out as the other was inside of him, and he didn't like it. It was hurting even more than last time because of the lack of preparation and the anger that had fueled it. The bed was hitting the wall with each thrust, which would awake the young master.

But at the moment, Sebastian didn't care.

He cums violently inside of the blonde, which in turned made him black out from pain. The demon pulls out, blood and cum leaking out of the other. As far as Sebastian knew, the baby was still okay, the blood was from tearing his anal hole.

He fixes himself up and pulls the blanket over the other. He leaves him in bed, and closes the door behind him.

* * *

That next morning, Finny awoke to an empty summer house. He was glad that Sebastian hadn't tried to wake him because he knew he would have freaked out.

Damn it! He should have known that something like that would have happened. As long as he was even close to Sebastian, he shouldn't let his guard down or provoke him in any way.

Getting out of bed, he saw the semen and blood soak the sheets and he felt like crying. His body hurt, his heart having been broken and his emotions going loose and he was hungry on top of that.

Finny was left alone to his own devices on the plus side.

* * *

Ciel walked around London with his butler, back in his normal clothes and was at the courts, where Judge Trupin had ruled over, apparently with an iron fist.

One of the members had been interviews.

"_Judge Trupin had been a cruel judge, I know this one time when he executed a child for stealing a loft of bread. A child!"_

Ciel had gotten a list of all of the people that had been under the judge's rule for any charges, and at random, Ciel pulls out a small file. "Barker, Benjamin, occupation barber. Wife, Lucy Barker and on record, one son, Johannes Barker." He reads aloud once he and Sebastian had found a place to get some food that wasn't made out of people.

"Says here that Barker had been charged with robbery and was sentenced to be sent over to Australia for life as punishment…there is no further record of his wife or child. There is a warrant for the child to become a ward of the state but no child was found." Ciel reads off and something intrigued him as he reads something on file.

"Sebastian, I want you to investigate the whereabouts of this woman. She should still be in London." He orders and Sebastian bows, "yes, milord."

Once the butler was gone, Ciel walked around and happen to see Finny. He wasn't in disguise, wearing his clothing that he had warn when they first arrived to the summer house. Ciel runs over and catches up to Finny, tapping him on his back.

The blonde quickly turned. "Young master." He says with tears still running down his face.

"Why are you out here? I thought you would be resting."

"I…can't go back!" He shouts. "Not back to the manor…I'm sorry…but it happened again." He says and backs away from Ciel, who looked horrified as well. "I'm sorry!" He says, turning and running away from the other, with Ciel shouting out to make him stop.

But Finny just kept running. This was the first time that he had ever disobeyed Ciel.

* * *

The blonde ended up back near the pie shop of horrors. As soon as he realized this, he turns to walk away, but felt a hand on his shoulder. A cold shiver crawl down his spine like a rat scurrying away.

Turning around, he saw a man with very strange hair, wearing gentlemanly clothing that was dark. His eyes were as black as night and his skin looked sickly. "Young man." He says, soaking in this moment but be pets him go and kneels down, picking up something. "You dropped this." Finnian opens his hand, seeing that he had dropped a hair clip that was in his hair.

"Oh…thank you." He says and puts it back in his hair.

"I can trim it for you…it looks like you haven't had a hair cut in a while." The man says. "On the house of course."

"I don't know…I'm fine with the length it's at right now. Thank you sir." Finny shies away. With a charming smile, the man spoke, "I can guarantee that you will have the best hair style for miles."

Finny looks down, his hair getting in his eyes despite the clips holding it back. "Maybe for a small cut if you're offering." The blonde says.

A smile crept on the man's face, "excellent. Come lad. My shop is just up here."

Finny nervously goes with the man, who was nothing more than being generous with him. He did note that his shop was on top of the shop that served human pies though.

He walks in the shop, and all Finny saw was a lone chair, for the customers to sit in. The barber walks over, adjusting the chair, and offering the lad to sit down and relax. Slowly, he walks over, and the man wraps a large cover over his clothing so that he wouldn't get hair on his clothes.

"Tell me lad, what name do you go by?" He asks as he got his razors sharpen, and even pulled out an emergency pair of scissors that he had around as well.

"I go by Finnian sir."

"Finnian…I'm Sweeney Todd." The barber says and after he sharpen his blades, he goes over and removes Finnian's clips, which brought his long bangs in front of his face, and revealing how much of a similarity that they shared when his hair was parted. "Here, hold these." He says and gives him the clips as he goes back and with a wet comb, he began to brush his golden locks. "So tell me lad, do you take mostly after your mother or father?"

Finnian didn't know where that came from. "I don't know. I never met any of my parents." He says and the barber apologies for that, "I did not mean to bring up such grief…I was just making conversation." He says and then started to trim his back, taking his blade while he held is hair and began to thin it out.

The blonde hoped that he hadn't been trapped and would be harassed as well, like with Sebastian. "It's alright sir…you didn't know."

Sweeney remained quiet and continued to work. "Do you have a special young woman in your life?"

"No." Finnian replied and looks over, having seeing a photo frame that held two pictures. One was of a woman who looked so beautiful, but the image was in black and white, as many photographs were. In the other photo, there was a baby in the photo with a bonnet on. "I see you have a wife and child." Finny comments.

Sweeney paused and looks over at the photo frames. "I did…my wife died and my son…I haven't seen him in years." He admits and continued once he turned back around.

Finny's eyes widen and tried not to laugh nervously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright now…she's resting in peace." He says in a darker tone, unaware of a few details. Todd finished with the back, and then goes in front of the blonde, and began to cut at the bangs, snipping away the dreaded locks that dared cover his eyes.

"There you go lad." He says, once he was finished and brings a handheld mirror to him. Finny had his hair combed out, and more in a gentlemanly manner, but once it dried, it would go back to how he normally had kept his hair.

"Thank you sir." Finny says, getting up, though a bit more difficult than he would like to admit due to his pregnancy and growing belly. "Oh, and Mister Todd." Finnian says and smiles at the man. He takes the barber's hand and gives him a clip. "It's all I have, but I wanted to pay you somehow."

The man looks down, seeing the red clip. She smiles and places it in his pocket, "thank you for your kindness." He says and the blonde leaves the shop.

From the window, Sweeney watched him head out, even if he seemed a bit lost. His face returned to his stern expression, but he couldn't have been anymore happier. He then notices a few more customers walking up the stairs, and he smiles, "looks like some fresh supplies for Mrs. Lovett." He says to himself as he grabs his broom and began to sweeping the lad's hair off the floor. It seemed so bright compared to the dark surface, and Todd had only ever seen that shade of blonde before.

* * *

Okay so I was mistaken about Sweeney Todd only being in one more chapter. I don't know how much more will he be in this fanfic but he does play a larger role!

Thank you all for Reading ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Hello and welcome back to "Finny's Punishment."

To Hetalialover1396: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TALKING WITH ME ABOUT THIS STORY AND HELPING ME GET SOME IDEAS! Also, thank you for the review ^_^

To ninjatshadowcat: I'm not the best at grammar, even if I'm an English Minor XD. I just need to watch myself more…I just don't like re-reading my thinks. Thank you for the review ^_^

To Crystal Rayne (Guest): That is a lot of concerns that I can't answer because that will be spoilers silly. Thank you for the review ^_^

To Guest: Thank you for the review ^_^

To Alimme (Guest): Thank you for the review ^_^

To marjorieayamekuran: Thank you for the review ^_^

To Mermaid Ninja: Thank you for the review ^_^

**As for the poll: The results are as follows: **

**One Baby: 2 **

**Twins: 10**

**Boy: 10**

**Girl: 7**

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sweeney Todd

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 10**

In the basement of a now lively bakery, a solemnly woman was cranking the wheel of the meat grinder, watching mindlessly as the churned meat slide on an empty metal pan for her to place in pie crust, and then bake. Many things have haunted the woman for years, and this wasn't one of them. What did bug her was Sweeney's recent behavior. Sure, he killed with the same joyful glee that belonged solely to him, but there was a new spark in his eyes.

Leaning down, she picks up the pan, and walks over to the table and by the handfuls, began to place the human meat into the crusts.

Her mind was restless as she thought about that afternoon's events.

_She was on her way to go talk to Sweeney, spend some time with him. A smile adorn on her face. They had finally made enough money to go to the sea, just like she always dreamt of. What made her freeze at the door way wasn't Todd, and him slicing some poor chaps throat and then sending him to his end. _

_It was a red hair clip. _

_She walked over, and picked it up, "been trimming some hair huh? Getting a bit extra cash on the side?" She pondered softly. It would bother her is a woman had been in here with the intention of trying to hit on Sweeney Todd. It would anger her highly. _

"_A free side job actually." Todd said in his normal disposition and snatched the clip away from her and stuffs it in his pocket. "A young lad came by earlier."_

"_Did you kill him?" She asked. _

"_No." Todd spoke sternly, sounding angered. "I didn't."_

_Lovett retracted a bit. Todd continued, "This young man…resembles..." he trailed off and then looked at Lovett with dark orbs. "Never mind…it doesn't matter anymore." He spoke with a serene tone that frightened the woman who had as many sins as the devil himself. _

_Todd's serene expression was changed when he saw the scene before him. It was that Finny lad from earlier, and it seemed that he was able to get something to eat, something meat related that was on a stick, and saw the dark figure from behind and cover Finny's mouth, and then pinching a nerve on his neck, making the lad go limp and was suddenly snatched up. _

_Todd snapped internally. _

"_Mr. T?" Lovett dared spoke and the man looked at the woman. "I need to do some things. I'm having the shop closed for a while." He says and was quick to leave._

The woman placed the pies in the oven on the trays, and closed the heavily large door, locking it in. She watched the flames burn inside, and her reflection caused an evil glance.

She had decided what she must do.

* * *

Finny awoke to the cold sensation over-whelming his body. He was drenched in water that Sebastian had thrown on top of him. The demon had taken Finnian to the back of the manor and was not pleased.

"You just don't know when to say out of trouble, do you?" Sebastian says in a monotone, yet, angered tone. "Imagine my surprise when my Master calls me back early from my job, only to retrieve you." He says as he approached the human, who began to crawl away from the demon.

"Sebastian stop! My baby!" Finnian was fearful that the baby would be hurt.

The demon looks at the blonde, and grasps his throat, "it is not pleasant being on the receiving end of this now is it? Remember earlier?" Sebastian mentioned, about when Finnian tried to attack him.

Finny gasps and tried to breath, but Sebastian, while not trying to kill him, wanted to punish him though. He lets him go, and while Finnian coughed, Sebastian pulls out a rather interesting object from his sleeve.

A crop whip.

When Finny had got on his fours (hands and knees), he was struck in the back. "The reason why I wet you up a bit was that it will sting a bit when I hit you with this, relatively weak, whip." Sebastian says as the boy gasps out when he was hit.

"Horses must be trained certain ways Finny, as will you be trained." The demon spoke, and strikes once more again, and again, and again until he heard: "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

It was Ciel, and he had seen what Sebastian was doing to the now crying ex-gardener. Ciel storms over, and smacks Sebastian in the face and takes his whip. "That's enough! You went way too far at the second rape and this," Ciel says, gesturing to the blonde who was on his side, his back hurting from the hits and he hugs his belly, sobbing sadly, "was the icing on the cake. Sebastian, I order you to no longer even talk to Finnian." He lifted his eye patch, showing his seal and Sebastian was compiled to obey, even if it Finnian was 'his.'

"Yes…my lord."

"Now, go inside the manor and make Finnian some dinner." He orders and the demon goes off to make his master and Finny some food.

Ciel looks down, still seeing Finny crying. Looking around, the raven-haired looks over and saw the sheet from Finny's room, being dried by the air, and now would be dry. He goes over and rips it off the line, and goes over to Finny's side, and covers him and sitting by him. "I never wanted this to happen to you Finny." He says, completely meaning this.

The blonde goes quiet for a moment, to listen to his master's voice.

"I brought you out here because…I wanted you close by…and I see that I was mistaken." Ciel says as his hand reached over, and runs his hand through his wet locks. "It would have been better for you to just gotten some rest back at the mansion. I know it's too late for apologies…but I care about you Finnian." Ciel admits.

What the Phantomhive didn't expect was that the blonde would be hugging him suddenly. "I love you Master Ciel!" Finny confesses. "I would do anything for you and I have!" Finny says. While it was a bit awkward to hug someone with a growing pregnant belly, Finny didn't care. "Young master…all I ever wanted in life was to be freed from that bad place I was in since my birth…I killed many of my friends against my will…but you set me free. You're my savior Master Ciel and I love you. You gave me an identity…you gave me life once more!" Finny's eyes still watered, cascading down his pale cheeks that were turning red. "Just hearing you say that you care about me, even a little, makes all of my pain from punishments go away."

Ciel listens to Finny's words, and hugs him in return. "Finny…I love you too."

And since before he ever got pregnant, he was happy for the first time.

* * *

The night was quiet, and Finny was sleeping on side of his master's bedding. Ciel was on the other, reading over the files of what Sebastian had discovered in order to finally solve the case.

Sebastian was at the tray of confectioneries that he had brought him for his master, tea to make him fall asleep easier made by his request. Finnian had his cup already, which was why he was already asleep.

The reason why Finnian was in the same bed as Ciel was because Ciel knew it would be the safest place for him, and he wanted Finnian to be safe and comfortable.

"Tomorrow, we will finally close this case." Ciel comments and puts the file down. Sebastian picks it up from where it was laid, and gives his master his tea.

Ciel looks at his butler with a particular look. "You're quiet."

"Yes well, I would rather not make my master upset with me anymore than he already is." Sebastian says.

Ciel sighs and puts his tea down, "I want to understand why you hurt him?" Ciel asks and looks down at Finnian.

"I don't see it as hurting him. When demons mate…the one who is bearing the child or children is to be obedient and loyal to the sire and when they are not, we had to train them to obey. It's the nature of demons." Sebastian says. "Finny is carrying my offspring, and therefore, he's-"

"HE'S NOT YOURS! Ciel shouts and looks at Sebastian angrily.

Sebastian was confused for a mere millisecond before he knew what it was. "Do you believe that he is yours then?"

"I love him!" Ciel says and looks down to make sure that he hasn't awaken the blonde from his loud voice, which thankfully, he hadn't.

"Why?"

Ciel thought for a moment, and out of all the reason to love someone, he says, "his smile." Finnian was always smiling once he had gotten used to being at the Phantomhive manor. It brighten the day.

Sebastian didn't look amused in the slightest. "You're going to repeat history."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing milord, but talking to myself." He says and takes the tray out of the room and a smirk appeared on his face.

However, his eyes did not glow his normal magenta color, they were pure red with black slits down them. His body began to morph, and formed into a woman with black lace, a black corset with red trimming on her cleavage. "You just made my job so much easier." Lovett spoke and began to set her plan into motion. "And he never even realized that I wasn't even his butler."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello and welcome to Finny's Punishment.

To Hetalialover1396: Thanks for the suggestions and the review ^_^

**WARNING**: GRUESOMENESS TO OCCUR!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sweeney Todd

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 11**

Dawn had hit England and Ciel was able to see it from his spot on the bed. He had just woken up, and sat up to see his gardener, resting his head on his lap, sleeping peacefully. Ciel runs a hand through Finnian's soft hair, and listened to him lightly snore. His eye did glaze down his body, and saw his stomach and how it was swelling with child. He was tempted to reach down and feel the bump, but he feared that it would cause the older male to wake up.

Ciel shifts a bit, and moves out from under Finny, and moves so that his head would be under a pillow instead.

Today would be the day that it was finished.

He gets up, and Ciel dressed himself in his basic pedestrian clothing, and leaves the room quietly as to not stir the pregnant male. Ciel didn't care where Sebastian was at the moment, seeing as he was still angered with him, and he had done his job by giving him the information he needed, but it turned out that Sebastian was out in the carriage, getting it ready for the young master's trip to London. "Are you ready young master?"

"Of course I am." He says and the butler bowed, and as he got into the carriage, Sebastian locks the door and began to drive him to London.

A sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

Finny awoke to the sound of knocking and the door opening. The sun was shining brightly in through the window, which only made it harder to stay asleep.

"Young master?" Sebastian spoke and walked inside, pushing in a tray. He had just arrived home and made a quick breakfast. However, when he walked in, he was surprised to see Finnian. "What are you doing in the young master's bed?"

Finnian sits up and rubs his eye, "I slept with the young master last night."

Anger flashed in his eyes, "excuse me?"

"Yeah. He said I would be safest in his bed from you…and I was very comfortable." Finnian says innocently and Sebastian sighs, "you had me concern Finny. I swore you were referring to something else."

"What else would the young master do- OH NO! HE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU!" He shouts in a sudden realization and laughs nervously.

"So, where is the young master?" Sebastian asks.

Finnian blinks and looks around a bit, "I…don't know…he was in bed last night as I fell asleep, after you gave him the papers."

Sebastian frowns. "After…_**I**_ gave him the papers?"

"Yeah…you gave us the tea, and I laid down and Ciel was still working on the case." Finnian explained. "Why are you confused Sebastian?"

"Finnian, that wasn't me!" Sebastian says seriously. "I was working on the case like I was ordered. I just returned."

Finnian's eyes widen. "That means that the young master is-"

"I go look for him. You stay here-"

"No Sebastian." Finnian says and grabs his sleeve. "I want to help find him as well. I love him."

Sebastian looked at the blonde and gives him a serious answer, "what kind of man would love another who is carrying another man's baby? Get your mind out of the gutter Finnian. The young master pities you. Nothing more." He says and Finnian refused to believe that.

"He said that-"

"I heard what he had told you, but a boy with no soul of his own can't love anyone, especially someone like you." Sebastian and pulls away from the heart-broken lad. "I made some croissants and egg with some earl gray tea. You may enjoy it because I wouldn't want you to let our children starve to death."

Sebastian leaves out of the room quickly and Finnian just cried. His words were so hurtful….why would he even say such a thing!?

So that morning, Finnian cried for two hours straight.

He had fallen asleep from his tears and eating everything on the tray. Finnian had crumbs on his face, littering his lips and hugging the pillow with his master's scent on it as it had given him some comfort. His master loves him…he loves him deeply….

…right?

There was a soft click, and the window began to open on his own. The blonde woke up when he thought he heard something, and when he had, all he saw was red, demonic eyes and was bound and gagged, struggling against the opposing person who dared captured him.

* * *

When Finnian had woken up, he was being carried by a woman, who places him in the barber's chair, reclined back. Judging by the darkness of the room, it was night time.

"Wakey wakey." She says and walked over, her fingerless gloves picking up a silver shaving blade, pulling it out playfully. "I thought you'd be dead but it looks like you are as stubborn as that woman when it comes to death."

"Who…are you?" Finnian asks.

"I'm the woman who will end your life." She says and presses the blade against his neck, but holding back. "But not without telling you why of course." She says and pulls back. "You were only a babe when everything went to hell for everyone." Lovett says.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You were born." She snapped at him. "You don't know your name…do you?"

"It's Finnian!" The blonde shouts, trying to sit up but Lovett was quick to put him back in place, scratching his face purposely. "How wrong you are…look like her…it's sickening!" Lovett says as she was about to make another cut, she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Finnian was quick to try to get up and get to somewhere else, but as he turned back, he saw a woman, whom he'd had passed on the street earlier that week.

Her hair was messy and dirty, but it was blonde, and Finnian had taken her as a crazy beggar woman. But then, he saw passed that, and saw someone who looked just like him.

The door opens suddenly, and it was Todd. He rushes in, as Finnian was against the wall and pulls the beggar woman off, "get her! She's the devil!" The woman turned around, and the two made eye contact, "hey…don't I know you mister?" Just as he heard those words, Todd quickly slits her throat to silence her forever.

Finnian's eyes widen at the sight and she was dropped in a secret compartment in the ground.

"That ought to have do it." Todd says and looks over, and noticed that Finnian was in the room. "What are you doing here?" He asks in upset tone of voice.

Finnian looked like he was about to cry once more, but he wouldn't. Damn it, he wouldn't. Lovett smirks and says, "He knows your secret. We should just kill him."

Todd didn't like that one bit, and turns to Lovett, "SHUT UP!"

She retracted and looks down at the ground, then leaves the room, but that was for other reasons. Todd offers his hand to Finnian. The lad shook his head, "please don't kill me."

"DIE! DIE! GOD IN HEAVEN DIIIIEEEEE!" The sound of Lovett's voice echoed the entire building, making Todd and Finnian hear that. They both got up, and Todd, while he told Finnian to 'forget his face' the blonde knew he had to follow him in secret.

* * *

The babies kicked in protest as their mother moved about. Finnian was sneaking around a corner, after hiding behind Todd that lead him down to the basement that rot of rotten flesh and sulfur mixed with baked pie crust.

Finnian couldn't believe what he had seen…dead bodies all over the place, and some chopped up along with a meat pile. The room was lit by the fire that was from the furnace. The beggar woman's body was laying on the ground…as if she had struggled to live and something blunt force killed her.

"Don't I know you, she said…You…knew didn't know?" Todd asks. "From the moment I walked into your shop you knew my wife and child lived didn't you?"

"I was only thinking of you." Lovett admits. "I sold my soul for you, became a demon for you…to protect you."

"TO LIE TO ME!" Todd yells. "You demon wrench…you knew my beloved wife lived!" Todd shouts and holds her close as he knelt down. "And that boy…were my suspicious correct?" He asks.

"…Yes." Lovett whispers as a tear ran down her face.

Todd looks down at his now dead, beloved wife, Lucy, and then his eyes went dark. "You lied to me."

"Don't I know you?" she said.

"You knew she lived. From the first moment that I walked into your shop you knew my Lucy lived! Lucy…" Todd says in a whisper, in great mourning.

"Your Lucy! A crazy hag picking bones and rotten spuds out of alley ash-cans! Would you have wanted to know that was all that was left of her?" Lovett says in an anger tone. "She went crazy, and couldn't care for your son!"

"So what did you do with him?" Todd asked.

"I…it was him or your precious blades….I made the right choice." Lovett says emotionless.

"YOU SOLD HIM!?" Todd asks as he gets up and holds his silver blade to her throat, and she was sadist enough to laugh at him. "I'm a demon remember? I've killed to please you…I love you Benjamin Barker…I've always loved you."

Finnian watched, as Todd stabs the woman in the chest, and then throwing her body into the open fire, watching her burn back to hell from which she came.

He closes the door, her screams fading away now. Finnian froze as he watched Todd when to his dead wife's body, and when he looked over, their eyes matched. "Johannes." Todd says.

Finnian approached Todd, knowing that he shouldn't but there was a strange, tranquil peace about him now. "I'm not-"

"But you are…you are my son." Todd says softly, reaching over and cupping his face, and smiles. "You look like your mother did in her youth." Todd says softly. "Her eyes…her hair. Johannes, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you…if that damn judge hadn't sent me away on false charges, I could have raised you properly." He says.

"You're…my father?" Finnian asks.

"Yes, your true name is Johannes Barker…son of Benjamin Barker and Lucy Barker." Todd says in sorrow. "I'm sorry…I vowed vengeance and its lead me here…killing my wife unknowingly." Finny looks down and says, "So this woman…she was…"

"You're mother." Todd says.

Finny reaches out, and brushed some of the dirty hair out of his mother's closed eyes, his lip quivering, "did she love me?"

"Very much Johannes. She would always sing to you as a babe, and was so happy that moment you were born." Todd says, remembering that dead very happily.

"And…your name…it's…"

"Benjamin Bark-" before he could even finish, his head was chopped off by a very pissed off hellish butler. His eyes glowed magenta and furiously. Finnian's eyes widen in horror as he saw his father's head fly off his body, his blood splattering on his face.

Looking down at his hands, covered in blood, Finnian screams in horror. "SEBASTIAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Sebastian, without hesitation, grabs Finnian up roughly and drags him to where the shoot lead down, and on the ground, points out. "LOOK AT WHO HE HAD KILLED!"

Finnian thought his life was over, and it was.

On the ground, was his master, Ciel, but his throat was slit to the point where his head was nearly clean off.

"Ma-master?" Finnian asks as he felt the last strain of stanity snap, his eyes widen, his pupils dilating to his tiniest point…his heart stopping. "MASTER CIEL!" He began to cry out, wanting to reach out and hug his body, checking for himself is he was alive or not! He couldn't believe it! HE REFUSED TO BELIEVE IT!

Sebastian…had failed as a butler.

* * *

**Earlier…**

'_Sebastian' had taken Ciel to the pie shop, and when he stopped, he gets out and lets him out. "We've arrived milord." He says and the demon walks out. "Are you sure this is the culprit?" He says. _

"_Master, you were the one who solved the case yourself. Do you doubt yourself?"_

"_No." Ciel spoke and walked up to the shop, only for Sebastian to stop him. "You want the barber…he'll be in his shop." He said and redirected the master to the stairs, walking him walk up as he followed suit. _

_Ciel opened the door, the bell dinging and Sweeney Todd not visible in the room. Ciel walked in, and stood, turning to his butler, "where is he Sebastian?" Ciel asked and saw the demon smirking, locking the door behind him._

_Suddenly, from behind, Ciel's throat was sliced, and held by Todd. Ciel's blood splattered all over the place. _

_In his final moments, he'd seen Sebastian morph into the pie shop baker and owner, Mrs. Nellie Lovett. _

"_You were too easy to kill without that butler of yours Earl of Phantomhive." Lovett says and Todd presses the button, opening the secret hole in the room that lead to the basement, and drops the boy's body down there. Letting him bleed out and crushing his head on impact. _

_Lovett smiled, and Todd looked down, "that's one…who's next?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello and welcome to Finny's Punishment!

To Hetalialover1396: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Phoenix Glow: Thank you for your review ^_^

To linda. i hart .7: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Writerslife3: Thank you for your review ^_^

To ninjashadowcat: I was hoping to go for that type of reaction. I am not trying to play this so safe as to make this story predictable after all. I wanted this story to be unique and there is more to come! Thank you for your review ^_^

To marjorieayamekuran: Thank you for your review ^_^

Okay so I have a general idea on what I want as for Finnian's baby or babies to be but I won't spoil anything!

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 12**

The church was enormous, the bells tolled, and all that anyone who attended the service thought was that he was too young.

Too young for many things.

Ciel Phantomhive was too young to be the Queen's guard dog and rule the underworld of London. He was too young to have experience the heartache that he had experienced with the loss of his parents.

And he was too young to have died.

But before the service, the cards were sent out days prior, not by Sebastian, but by Finnian, Mey-Rin and Baldroy, who took it upon themselves with teary eyes to send out their master's death.

Finny was the most heart broken. At each house he visited, they knew right away something was wrong when they saw the once cheery gardener holding out a tray with a card on it.

_"In Memory of Ciel Phantomhive. Who died March 24, 1889. "_

Finny had visited the temporary home of Prince Soma and Agni, who showed their sympathy to the gardener.

"He's….dead?!" Prince Soma said and as he grabbed the gardener's shoulders in shock, shaking the blonde, he cried. "I cannot believe that my friend is dead."

"My prince!" Agni goes over and removes his prince from the gardener, who had a dead look in his eyes. Agni looks at Finnian, and just as he turned to leave in silence, the servant stops him. "I know you travelled far…please stay for a while. Rest your feet." Agni offers and while Finny would normally deny his aching body, he couldn't deny that he was in great pain.

So he walks in, and was guided to sit down to the closest chair. "Please make yourself comfortable." Agni says as his prince was still in tears. He goes over, and says, "My prince, would you like something to help you in your sadness?"

"Just leave me to mourn Agni." The prince cries out as he went to the lavish Indian furniture he had brought to England.

"Of course my prince." Agni says and looks over in concern for the blonde. He also noticed that Finnian was absent-mindly rubbing his abdomen, which had swollen a lot since the last time they had seen him.

"Young gardener, does something ail you?" Agni asks.

"…My master is dead." Finnian replies as he was the only one who knew…how. God he hated himself. That moment when he had seen his master's body…he went into hysteria for twenty-four hours, not remembering what happened in-between that time. It was all black.

What he did know was that he was back at the Phantomhive manor and his friends and fellow staff members were mourning the loss of Master Ciel.

Why didn't time just stop forever? Why was the world still moving after his death?

Finnian had no idea why this even had to happen.

Agni kneels down, and started to remove the other's boots, and when he did, his eyes widen at the sight, "you're feet are red and swollen." He says and when he touched it with his unholy hand, Finny showed the first emotion he had since beginning his task of delivering the dreadful news; pain.

Prince Soma looks over and saw that as well. "That feet looks like that of a pregnant woman's!"

Finny shifts a bit, deciding that he had over-stayed his welcome. He quickly gets up, "I must be going. I have other messages to send out before the sunsets." He says with a nervous smile, not a real smile.

"Agni." Prince Soma spoke before he knew what his prince wanted. The servant steps forward and picks up Finny has if he weighed nothing more than air. "You must stay off your feet!" Prince Soma says and leads the way back to the bedroom, filled with lavish bedding, and even as Finnian protested, he couldn't do anything about it. His body wanted rest…but he wanted to curl into a ball and disappear off the face of the planet.

Agni lays the blond down, and began to prop his feet up. It was laying down that the Prince noticed just how large Finny's belly actually was. "My word! You really are pregnant!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Finny defended. Soma crossed his arms, glaring at the gardener, and Agni spoke, "don't you dare lie to my master!"

Upset, Finny's eyes watered and he says, "How…did you know?"

"It's obvious just looking at you, the real question is how." Soma says.

Finny shifts uncomfortably as the lavish bedding was just that, lavish and not comfortable as he needed. "It's not a pleasant story."

"Who's the father?" Soma asks.

"It's…Sebastian….he did this to me." Finny began to really cry, falling back on the bedding and he just couldn't control himself. "I'm sorry…but he forced me and-"

"What do you mean he forced you?" Soma asks, but Agni knew all too well what that meant. "My prince, it appears that the young man is upset. We should allow him to rest."

"But Ag-"

"He also just lost his master, clearly he needs time to process everything that has happened to him." The man spoke, while it was against his master, it was to educate his prince of consideration. Not that he didn't know, but sometimes he was obvious to it. "And to think that even in his condition, he went door to door to announce of his master's death…young one, when was it the last time that you had any sleep?"

That was a hard question. Finny didn't sleep, but he unfortunately nods off from time to time. Did that count?

The prince looked at the gardener, and nodded, "okay, he will get rest. Agni, make sure he feels better when he wakes up."

"Yes, my prince." Agni says and as Soma leaves the room, Agni ungloves his hand, and presses it against Finny's burning forehead, "Just rest as much as you can young one…you bare a heavy burden." He says and Finny's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the world, as far as Finny knew, no longer existed.

* * *

Finny had seen death…he had cause death in his friends back at the labs and killed others who dared try to hurt Master Ciel or his property.

But he had never seen death look so restful.

Ciel laid on a bed of light blue roses, his attire resembled that of what Sebastian had worn but with an added rose in his pocket. His eye was no longer covered by the eye patch he wore so handsomely. Finny looked over, and while he sat down, he saw Lady Elizabeth crying, over to his left and being comforted by what appears to be her mother and father.

Over to his right were Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka, who cried many times throughout the night previously but they were now all dried out.

And yet, there was no sign of Sebastian anywhere.

Finny would go through waves of depression and crying. He would dry up for a while, then suddenly, whenever he thought about his master, he would be a sobbing mess.

The priest of the church spoke before everyone but his words were drowned out by Finny, who was just not paying any attention. How could he? Earlier, when he walked up to say good-bye to his master, he was fully prepared to seeing his body, but it was something that he had with him in his tomb that made him silent.

Sometimes, the deceased would be buried with some possessions, and Ciel had his family's ring with him.

Finnian knew how much that ring meant to him. Everyone in the Phantomhive household knew. It was just so…meaningful in both life and death that he would have it. He was the end of his family's line after all…so the ring that had saw all of the earl's deaths should be put to rest with the only heir of that name.

* * *

Off to the side of the church, a man with wild gray hair watched the service take place. "I knew to have kept his measurements in mind. His was a tiny casket…but one suited for the Earl Phantomhive." Undertaker spoke to himself and pouts a bit, "but now who will give me good entertainment?"

He watches the procession, and as everyone walked out, all clad in black, his eyes spotted one fellow who could possibly entertain him for a bit.

"Of course! Him!" He says. "Some drama sound come up with him popping out some half-demon babies!" Undertaker says as he began to walk over to the group who were going to lay the dead earl to rest.

The servants headed back to the manor with Elizabeth, and a few others who were close with the Phantomhive, who were going to have one last look at the place.

They didn't know who or what would happen with this manor, but it wasn't like they could stay there. As soon as the servants returned, they went to their rooms and began to pack, all expect Finnian, who didn't even have anything of possession on him. He merely packed what little he did have, just his clothes that were growing too small for his growing form but better to have something rather than nothing, right?

When he thought he had everything, he remembered something!

"Finnian! Where are you going?" Bard asks as Finnian hurried to his late master's office. There was something of his! Something of great value! He goes in the draws, until he found it; his straw hat.

He picks it up, and frowns a bit, remembering that his master had taken it away as punishment all those months ago. He looks down, seeing his stomach had gotten bigger that his shirt buttons are stretching across his belly, and then puts the hat back. "I just…had to see it one more time." He says and when he looked up, he saw a stately, elderly man, Tanaka in his original form.

"Tanaka." Finnian says and it was then that he noticed that Tanaka was holding a safe box. "What is that?"

"This contains Ciel Phantomhive's Will. I'm gathering everyone who is listed in the will to come in for the reading." He says. "That includes you too, Finnian."

"I don't think he left me anything Tanaka…I wasn't that special to him." Finnian says, downing himself. The elderly Japanese man walks over and places a hand on Finny's shoulder, "the young master cared for all of his servants…he even gave you your name did he not?" Finnian looks at him, and nodded. No one knew of his true identity, Johannes Barker, hell he didn't even know until it was too late.

Everything was too late.

Tanaka goes over and around the desk, seeing the draw that had his hat in it and picks it up, "and I'm sure the young master would have wanted you to have this back. You're punishment was up long ago."

Finny's whimpers and hugs the hat close to him. "I miss him Tanaka."

"We all do Finnian…we all do."

* * *

I choose March 24 1889 because Finnian would be in his fifth month of pregnancy now. Baby things will be on it's way! I promise! Also, March 24 is in remembrance of a friend of mine who passed away...


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY EVERYONE! THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Just kidding (sorta).

**Well One of the polls is still running (sorry I didn't remind you guys last chapter) but as it stands, most people still want more boys over the girls…**

**But girls still have a chance to win!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

To Miss Taylor Knight: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Hetalialover1396: He sorta is because he's the main character of this story. Thank you for your review ^_^

To majorieayamekuran: Thank you for your review ^_^

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 13**

Everyone was gathered in the office of the late earl Phantomhive. Lizzy, all of the servants with the exception of Sebastian, Prince Soma and Agni. There wasn't many people but Finny knew that these were the people that Ciel had cared about in his life, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

Tanaka pulls out a key from his pocket, and unlocks the small box and pulls out a few documents and then found the will.

"I will now read aloud the last will in testimony of Ciel Phantomhive, earl of the Phantomhive name and her majesty's guard dog." Tanaka says as he stood behind the desk where Ciel once sat in.

"To my cousin and fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, I can only leave you with these words. You were my best friend and for that, I loved you." Tanaka began. "I am sad to not have survived it to our wedding day, which I assumed that you had been dreaming about your entire life. I therefore bless you to move on with your life and may whatever choices you make for yourself be guided by your heart and mind. You were always stronger than I so do not be discouraged by this tragedy."

With that, Lizzy began to cry once more, and with that, she had to excuse herself because she couldn't bare to hear any more of this.

"To Prince Soma. I will trust my estate to your to use as your leisure. Do treat it with respect." Tanaka read and Soma, while he try to act strong, he was tearing up as well.

"And too my loyal staff Tanaka, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian. Though our time was short, I hope it wasn't a waste of time. In a way, you became my new family and because of this, I leave to you my entire manor to along with its possessions and wealth within to be divided evenly among yourselves," Tanaka read, his eyes widen at the words.

The three servants blinks and then begin to cry in tears of sadness and joy, mostly sadness though, especially Finnian. He was still holding on to his straw hat and in his clutches, he weeps in it.

"That's awfully generous of the young master!" Mey-Rin cries out.

"It sure is!" Baldroy says.

Tanaka puts the will down and then noticed an envelope with Finnian's name on it. He picks it up and gives it to the blonde, "from the young master." Tanaka spoke and handed him the letter that was thick. Finnian looks at it, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. He was just too upset.

Without saying anything, he gets up and leaves the room, and headed to his bedroom that was in the servant's corridors. It was nice that he didn't have to leave, since he had nowhere to go, but this place would always serve a reminder of the good memories.

And the bad.

He sits on the bed, and holds his belly, wincing a bit. "It's alright baby…I know your sad too, you've never got to meet the young master." Finnian says softly. He shuts his eyes, and rubbed his stomach softly, gliding his fingers over his rounded abdomen, and he could feel the life within him move to his touches.

"I see you're getting attached."

Finnian's eyes widen and as a familiar fear itched in his heart, he turned to see, not Sebastian, but Agni. Finnian's fear reaction faded quickly and he sighs. "Oh…I'm sorry, you scared me."

Agni goes over and sits by him, "I know your heart is heavy…but you appear unwell and not because of the death of your master." He says in concern. "Tell me young man, when was the last time that you saw a doctor?"

Finny shakes his head, "no doctors! I hate doctors!" Before he could even begin to really freak out, Agni hushes him. "I'm sorry…but you need to see something who is well-versed in pregnancy...your body is too stressed. I cannot be good." Agni spoke in concern. "Do you mind if I touch it?" He asks.

"Touch what?"

"Your…bump." He says and Finnian felt a bit awkward. "Uh…sure?"

The man reaches out and with his non-holy hand, touches the belly and smiles, "it's amazing. No man had ever been pregnant before." He spoke. "You're the first."

That made Finnian feel even more awkward. "I…haven't really thought about it." With him, anything seemed possible. He was experimented so many different times that they could have gave him organs to carry a baby and he wouldn't have known.

"When are you due?"

Finnian blinks and asks, "what now?"

"Due. You're baby has to come out sometime. Women carry babies in them for nine months, ten at the most. So when are you due?" Agni asks once more. Finny froze and laughs embarrassingly. "I…don't know…"

"Well how far along are you?"

The blonde looks up and thinks, and as he tried to do math, he couldn't come up with the numbers and the more he thought, the more nervous he got. "I…don't know much math." He says embarrassingly.

Agni looks at the other with a nervous expression. "What would happen if you went into labor?"

Now Finnian was now completely lost. "La…labor?"

"That's when the baby comes out and is being born." Agni says and now was worried about the life inside of Finny. _'This kid doesn't even know how much he's putting this kid through and it's not even been born yet.' _

The door opens and it was Bard. "Hey Finny, come out of here! We-" The older male spoke and he noticed the Indian man touching Finnian's belly still. "Uh….what's going on in here?"

"Nothing!" Finnian was quick to get up, but a snap was suddenly heard and he was on the bed, crying out in pain. "OH GOD MY BACK!"

"Finny!" Bard says in serious concern and rushes over to help him.

* * *

Lizzy had gone home, and now everyone's attention was now unto Finny, who was more hurt and sick then first realized. His lower back had snapped a bit out of place, and it was cause him great distress as well as pain. So Agni had to carry him up to where there was a more comfortable place to lay him down.

After being moved to a better suited room upstairs, in one of the private suites, Finny was laying down on the bed, on his left side, and with a wet rag over his forehead because since, he had develop a fever.

"His back snapped." Agni says as he was feeling around the other's back, and noticed that it was out of place. "Take a deep breathe Finny." The man says and wraps his arm, revealing his holy hand.

With one quick motion, Agni snapped his lower spinal column back in place and it was then that he had felt the surge of life within Finny. Finny screamed of course and when he finally calmed down, he had panted heavily.

"That should fix that problem...but Finny. I highly recommend that you see a doctor. You need it…you're bones are becoming brittle, and you look exhausted." Agni says.

"Agni, what are you saying? Is it from his pregnancy?" Prince Soma asks and his servant nodded.

However, Mey-Rin and Bard looked at the two as if they were loons. "FINNY'S PREGNANT?!" The two shout and looked over to Finny, who was still ashamed and embarrassed. He could have told them at least but now, it was obvious.

"Yes. I felt the life within him just now," Agni answers.

"Well…he does appear pregnant." Mey-Rin says and Bard scuffs, "he's just gained weight! I told him to go a diet and did he listen? No. He can't be pregnant. It's not possible."

Finny looks up to Bard, "I am…and it's Sebastian's." The look in Finnian's eyes were really heart-clenching that Soma had to go over and hug him. "You poor boy! How that butler has taken advantage of you." He says.

"Wait…Seb-sebastian is the…" Mey-Rin asks and thought about it, and though about how Sebastian had been paying more attention to Finny for the last few months.

And now it made sense.

Her nose started to bleed and she faints from the pervert thought of Sebastian and sweet Finnian getting it on.

Bard had had enough. "I need some bloody proof." He says and when he reached down for the belly, he saw it move. He pauses, before going in slower and feeling the bump. The cigarette from his lips fell out. "You really are pregnant."

Finny shyly nodded, but since he was still in pain, he couldn't move much. "I didn't want it. Sebastian forced me….many times…" The blonde decided to be honest. "I'm sorry for hiding it…but I was scared…you two are my best friends." He says.

"Finny…" Bard says and since Mey-Rin had just gotten up from her fainting spell, they hugged him as much as they could. Tanaka, who was back in his chibi form, sat in the corner, sipping his tea. "We'll help you take care of the baby." Mey-Rin says.

"Babies."

They three of them froze, still hugging the laying down lad as they heard that word. The three, Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin, turned to Agni who was smiling. Even Prince Soma was surprised.

"Ba…bies? As in…plural?!" Bard shouts.

"Yes. I felt two extra heart beats in Finny's body…so that would mean-"

"TWINS!" They all shouted, expect for Tanaka, who merely went 'ho ho ho.'


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone and welcome to 'Finny's Punishment'

This is it! The BIG CHAPTER! The BIRTH!

To Dementia The Bloody: Thank you so much for your review ^_^

To yoyoliiii: Thank you so much for your review ^_^

To OtakuGirl568: Thank you so much for your review ^_^

WARNINGS! Graphic Birth Described in this Chapter!

**I don't know Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 14**

"_Where am I?" Finny opens his eyes and looks around, seeing the orange glow from the fire over toward his left. The room he was in was covered in stone with no windows, and on the floor, just looking down, was his bocchan, Ciel, bleeding out with his throat slit. _

"_Young Master!" Finny shouts and tries to reach out for him but his wrist was cause by another's hand, covered in lace. The blonde turns and saw the charged, melting flesh of what once was Mrs. Lovett as she crawled out of the over he had no idea he was actually close to. _

"_You were never supposed to return!"_

_Finny tries to pull away, but he was suddenly grabbed by his other wrist, and it was Sweeney Todd's, his throat bleeding out with a clean cut. "You were supposed to be strong like a real man." He started to resist them, pull away from this nightmare. _

"_No! I-"_

"_My baby!" He suddenly hears, and sees a beggar woman, half-craved and filthy as blood pooled under her feet. "Ahyesmybaby! Mysweetbaby!" She spoke so fast and repeatedly that it was almost hard to understand, but she wasn't talking to Finnian. The woman was speaking with a dirty, old rag doll that she as calling her 'baby.' _

_From the shadows, Sebastian walks out, but he didn't look like his normal self, or what Finnian knew and thought of to be normal. _

"_You're soul has finally been tainted." He spoke. Sebastian wore heels that clacked with each step he strode, and his attire was very….unnerving. His hair was long, like a females down his back, his heels were leather and rode to his mid thighs while some short black shorts covered his privates, His shirt was a corset covered by a black, ripped trench coat that flowed in the back, like feathers flying off the bird from once they came. "And ripe for picking."_

"_Sebastian?" Finnian questions. "I don't understand!" _

"_I'm a demon Finnian. Our children will be half-demons," he spoke clearly and kneels down and cups his chin, looking Finnian in the eyes. "And you can have me as well…I will serve you, make you feel like royalty just as I had with Ciel Phantomhive." He says seductively. "I will care for you and our children…but in exchange." He says and leans in to his ear, but the whisper sounded like a echo. "I want your soul."_

"_NO!" Finny screams at him. "You shouldn't need a soul in order to take care of your own children! I don't care if you are a demon, but my children will not be!" He says and when he looks down to rub his belly, it was flat. "What? But Where-?"_

"_Here?" Sebastian says and just before they children could be revealed, something happened. _

_Finny woke up. _

* * *

Finny woke up slowly, opening his eyes, only to have one covered by the pillow he was resting his head on and the other catching sight of the wall and the window that showed cloudy skies and stormy weather. It was in the summer, and Finnian hadn't been under the best of moods or health since a few months prior, just after his master died.

He sits up, though it was a struggle as his belly had nearly double in sizes and nothing could hide it anymore.

He was very much pregnant.

The door opens up to reveal Mey-Rin with a tray of food and some medicine. "I'm surprised you're sitting up." She says and walks inside and sits the tray down. "Was beginning to think that you had lost the ability to..." Without asking, she places a hand on his forehead, "you're not as warm as you were yesterday so that means that you might be well enough to have your babies."

Finnian looks over and with frighten eyes, "no! I don't want to give birth!" He says and Mey-Rin was surprised by his outburst. "What?"

"I don't want to give birth...they'll stay inside me. They can be safe!" A crazed look was in Finny's eyes and they was surprising since he had very little sleep. Last night he only had about three hours in total due to nightmares. The red haired woman sits down and pets Finny on the head softly, "you can't keep them inside of you forever Finny. They can die." She says as nicely as possible. "And once you see your babes, I'm sure you'll be so happy. You can hold them, play with them, and give them love."

Finny lowers his gaze away from Mey-Rin, "what if I...can't love them?"

"Finny, you're the most loving person I know...why would you ask such a-" Mey-Rin pauses and then remember. She lowers her eyes away from the blonde, "because they're Sebastian children?"

He nodded slowly. "I always have the similar nightmare of him just returning and the babies are...like him. Evil. Cruel. Demons." As far as anyone else knew, they just thought he was just saying that Sebastian was a demon because it just the rapes and how he hurt Finny. Not that he is an actual demon.

But Finny knew the truth, all too well.

"You're babies won't be demons Finny, they'll be kind and loving like you." She says, trying to cheer him up. "Now then, you need to eat up and take some medicine for the pain...has it returned again?"

"No…well sorta." Finny say. "It's my back…I think I need to have it look at or something." Finnian mildly complained about. The maid goes to his back and pulls up his night gown, revealing bruising along his backside. Mey-Rin was worried now, this pregnancy was taking a toll on his body. She lowers his night gown and says, "Just eat up and I'll be right back." She says and Finnian takes the tray and puts it on his lap, eating the delicious food, though he was making a bit of a mess with the syrup since it was pancakes.

The red haired goes down to the hall and makes a phone call, waited for a few seconds before someone finally picked up. "Hello…it's Mey-Rin…its Finny…no he' not in any pain, at least not serious pain anyways but…I think it' time that he delivers his babies." She says.

"_I'll come by later today to see how our patient is doing."_

"Thank you doctor. We'll be expecting your arrival very soon." Mey-Rin says and hangs up.

* * *

An hour later, there was a knock at the door and Mey-Rin was able to answer it. She opens it and says, "thank you again for coming all of this way doctor."

A man who appeared to be in his late thirties walks in. His hair was raven black, and he wore a white lab coat with a black shirt underneath along with some slacks. His black, leather bag held his tools and some medicine in it. The most recognizable trait that this doctor possessed was his eyes. They were black, but somehow familiar. "But of course, this is a very special case. It's not every day that a man is pregnant and will give birth as well." He says and Mey-Rin leads him inside and to the bedroom in which Finny was resting.

Inside, Finny was holding a squeak toy, a gift from Tanaka who said that it was one of the Phantomhive's most popular toys in the infant department. He was squeezing it a bit, finding small amusement in the bunny plush.

"Finny." Mey-Rin knocks before entering, "you have a visitor." She says and lets the doctor in. The man always made Finnian very nervous, in more reasons than one but none the less, he was advised by all of his friends that he needed to see a private doctor and he was in the Phantomhive's address book.

"Hello Finnian." He says warmly to the blonde. "I heard you were having some pains again."

Finnian lowers his head, "it's not been bad." He says, now using the squeak toy to distract himself, rather than just to find amusement in it. The doctor walks over, and lowers the toy slowly away from the blonde, and puts it on the night stand, "would you mind if I examined you?"

Finny adverts his eyes some more away from the doctor, and says, "I guess not." He turns to Mey-Rin, "would you mind give us some privacy?"

"No, she may stay." Finnian was quick to say as he didn't want to be alone with the doctor and having one of his friends around would make the exam easier on him.

Mey-Rin nodded and walks by to Finnian, and takes his hand as the doctor began his examination. He pulls out his stethoscope, and has Finnian lay down on his back. With the young man laid down, the doctor lowers his blanket, and places the rounded part on Finny's chest, and begin to time his heart rate.

After a moment, he pulls away, "it's a bit slower than usual but nothing of too much concern…and you're fever has lowered." No one said anything afterward because they were stunned silent. The doctor merely continues with the exam and began to listen to the babies by placing the stethoscope on his belly, and began to move it around. "And the babies don't have much room to move around in. You were right to call me. I think today is the day that you should give birth Finnian." He says respectfully.

The fear lit up in the blonde's turquoise eyes and he looks over to Mey-Rin. "It'll be okay Finnian…he knows what he's doing."

"We'll need a sterile room to do the surgery in…and a table with a flat surface." He informs Mey-Rin, who goes out of the room to find a place where it can be done, or at least a room.

Once he was out of the room, the doctor walks over to the door and closes it, "thought you be free of me?"

Finnian knew that voice. "Se….Sebastian."

"That's right." He says and looks at him with his eyes, now back to their normal color of demonic amethyst and red.

Finnian tries to sit up but a sudden wave of pain hits him hard, and he cries out. He wraps his arms around his stomach and looks over to Sebastian, "w-what did you do to me?"

"Nothing whatsoever. What you're experiencing are contractions. The babies usually have a way out of their mothers but in your case, I'll need to cut and pull them out."

Finnian tries to get out of bed, but was stopped by Sebastian. He goes over to his bag and pulls out a cloth and some ether mixed with chloroform, Sebastian place the cloth over Finnian's mouth and nose, holding him still, and began to drizzle the liquid on the cloth, the odor would knock Finnian out and make sure that he wouldn't feel pain.

That was the very least what Sebastian could do for him.

* * *

A sturdy table was found and covered with a white sheet. Once Finnian was moved on it, his head resting on a thin pillow, Sebastian (still in disguise) began to prep him up for the surgery. He sterilizes Finny's stretch-mark covered abdomen and pick up his tools that was on a tray by his side. He was the only one in the room because…well he didn't trust any of the servants with the lives of his children now did he?

He was just about to make the first cut when he notices something. Finny's stomach drops a bit, meaning that one of the babies was trying to exit out of Finny somehow. He put the scalpel down, and feels around the abdomen and felt that the baby was forcibly exiting out of Finny's arse.

Quickly, Sebastian goes to in-between Finnian's legs, and while nothing was poking out now, it didn't mean nothing would. Sebastian goes to his bag and pulls out a vaginal speculum, something that he was glad that he over-prepared for having, and inserts it in the anal entrance, and with a crank, he spread it open. Coming out, was one of the babies' heads. If Finny were awake, he would to have needed to push, but it seems like his body was doing that already for him and was pushing the baby out. To help it along, Sebastian puts a hand on his abdomen, and gently pushes along and before he knew it, he pulls out the speculum and pulls out a blood-covered newborn.

Sebastian uses a towel to clean up the baby, and the movement made the baby cry and clear its airways. With a pair of scissors and some string, he ties off the umbilical cord and cuts the cord while the baby cried loudly.

"A son huh?" He says and holds the baby. He had light locks on his head, like Finnian's, he noticed and was pale like his father. Once he wrapped him up, he lays him down on the cradle that Mey-Rin had brought in.

The demon goes back over to Finnian and examines his hole, and reaches in, pulling out the after birth and places it in a container that was out just for that.

Now for baby number two.

Sebastian re-inserts the speculum back inside Finny's hole to see if the younger sibling would come out the same way as its brother. Surprisingly, it was, but something was wrong. Sebastian pulls out the device and fixes Finnian's legs back to their straight position, and began to hear for the baby. Still strong, but stuck.

The raven haired demon began to massage the stomach to fix whatever problem there was, and that was when he felt it.

There was two more babies inside, not one.

So with a quick motion, Sebastian pulls out his scalpel and slices the skin open, and then slicing the muscles to get to the sac. Inside, there was the make-shift womb and held a set of twins in different sacks. He pops the first sac open, and reaching out for the first twin, a little boy with raven dark locks and who quickly cried in his arms. He cuts his cord and lays him down with his brother.

And the last twin was where it was getting problematic. That was the one who was stuck. Sebastian reaches in and moves his fingers around the baby's head, and gently shift it's around so that it could be eased out. It was harder than expected, and he needed to hurry or else it could descend further down and get stuck even more, and die. "Easy baby." He whispers to himself and with a pop, he managed to pull it out.

Cutting the cord and removing both afterbirth, all three babies were resting comfortably by each other.

Two boy and a girl.

Sebastian was quick to patch Finnian up before he woke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, while outside, the servants, plus Prince Soma and Agni were awaiting for the first of the first baby. They couldn't wait and when the baby boy did, they cheered happily.

"A baby! A baby! A baby!" Bard and Mey-Rin cheered, Tanaka just 'ho ho ho's' to himself.

But now they needed to hear the second cry…which took longer than anticipated but when they did hear it, they were crying tears of joy, all around.

Then the third cry came and they were confused…

"Did…one of the babies cry again or…?" Bard asks and then it dawned on them.

"TRIPLETS!?"

* * *

Finnian laid still until suddenly, he took a sharp breath of air and was wide awake. He was feeling immense pain in his abdomen, but that was to be expected, but he felt a surge of panic course through him as he remembered that Sebastian was his doctor in disguise. His friends were all looking down at him with wide smiles. "Congratulations Finnian!" They said in unison and the freaked out blonde was frighten for a few moments.

"I told you all that he needed quiet and rest." Sebastian says with his disguise off surprisingly. Finnian was pointing frantically at him, about to scream when one of the babies does that for him. He turns his head and over to the cradle. "My babies."

"Yep. And there's a surprise." Sebastian says and goes over and picks up one of the boys first, indicated by his pink blanket* and passed to Bard to walk over to Finny. The second baby was in a white blanket, and handed to Agni and then finally, Sebastian reached in and picks up the baby in a light blue blanket.

Finny's eyes widen at the sight of the third baby, and had to recount in his head how many babies he was seeing.

"Three…babies?"

"Yep. Two sons and a daughter. Isn't this great." Sebastian says. "I will be staying around to help you raise them of course. Three infants will be difficult."

Finnian's head was spinning at the babies and the news, and he faints on the bed.

* * *

*In Victorian Era, Boys wore pink and Girls wore blue primarily. "The generally accepted rule is pink for the boys, and blue for the girls. The reason is that pink, being a more decided and stronger color, is more suitable for the boy, while blue, which is more delicate and dainty, is prettier for the girl."- June 1918 article from the trade publication _Earnshaw's Infants' Department_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter of 'Finny's Punishment.' I know this is the last chapter but I hope you all had enjoyed reading this story just as I had fun writing this story.

To Hetalialover1396: Thank you for all of your help when I needed some ideas. Thank you for everything my friend ^_^

To Miss Taylor Knight: Thank you for everything my friend ^_^

To Some one (guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

To belladu57: Thank you for your review ^_^

To AndyIce: Thank you for all of the reviews. In fact, if you hadn't reviewed, this chapter wouldn't even had been brought up as quickly as it did. Thank you for your review ^_^

To The Chibiest Finnian: The other's sorta know about his true name, but he doesn't like being called that. He is Finnian, not Johannes. I'm also sorry that this is over as well. Thank you for your review ^_^

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 15**

Love. That was what he felt. His heart swelled up and tears burned his eyes. His lips quivered a bit and he bawled soon after. "My babies!" He says and chokes up a bit. "I want my babies!"

"Finny, you don't have the strength to hold them all at once," Sebastian says and walked over closer to him, having passed the baby girl to Mey-Rin for the moment. Finnian reaches over and says, "GIVE ME MY BABIES YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He says deadly and was able to pull down Sebastian down, having his strength return to him. The babies were no longer within Finnian, and therefore wasn't draining him of his strength and other things that they needed to surviving.

Everyone was surprised by this sudden change in attitude from the gardener. He looked furious…like a mother bear.

It was best to give him what he wanted.

"Here! Here!" Bard says, passing him the boy that he had been holding, second with Agni and Mey-Rin. Now Finny was happy, as his babies laid on his lap and held up by his arms. "My babies!" He says, chiming happily and leaning down, against his better judgement, and kissing them each on the forehead.

While Finny was in his own little bubble of happiness, there was more pressing manners. "Alright Sebastian, we allowed you to stay until he woke up, now keep your end of the bargain and leave." Agni says to him. During Finny's rest and after the surgery, Sebastian had come out without his disguise and they were all surprised, and quickly went to go defend Finny and his babies. They knew of the horrible things that Sebastian had done! Raping Finnian more than once! Abusing him! They were Finny's friends, not Sebastian's.

"I suppose you have made a point. I just wanted to make sure that Finnian was awake before I left. After all, women die from childbirth." He says and turns to Finnian and the children.

Finnian looks up and frowns a bit, he wondered why Sebastian had done what he did…did he want to see the babies that badly? Make sure he was safe?

Sebastian innocently leans down and kisses Finnian's forehead, and that of his children's. "You did a marvelous job carrying them Finnian." He whispers to him, and straightens up. "It looks like I won't be seeing you any time soon. Take care Finnian." He says and began to walk out.

The look that Finnian thought he saw in the red eyes was almost enough to make him what to stop him from leaving.

But Finny didn't have it in him to stop him. He had been hurt too much by him.

Looking back down, he saw his newborns sleeping. The eldest on his left, then the middle child in the middle, and lastly, the girl was on his right. "I'm so glad that you three made it to the world safely." He says as another tear went down his face.

* * *

_Five years later…_

The small boys were running around outside, playing tag. "I got you!" Shouted a boy with black hair and turquoise eye color and pale skin. He wore a white dress up shirt and shorts with a cap on his head.

"Nah uh! I made it to the safe spot before you tag me!" Says a boy with blonde hair and turquoise eyes as well. He wore a similar attire to his brother but with a different color scheme. While the raven-haired wore primarily red, the other wore green.

"Papa! Benny is cheating!" The blonde shouts toward the flower bed where a familiar was there, pulling out the weeds.

"Am not!" He argued and proceeded to talk his brother to the ground.

The blonde looks up, his hat on his head, covering himself from the summer heat. He wipes the sweat from his brow and stands up, "Benjamin, Ciel! Stop this!" He says and goes over and pulls the two boys apart, being careful because of his strength. He didn't want to hurt his sons after all. The two boys were held apart by their papa, and pout. "You two need to apologize to each other. Right now."

"Why should we?" Ciel says. "He's the one in the wrong!"

"Because you two are brothers, and no matter what you must get along. No more cheating…no more tag for today either. It's getting close to lunch. Maybe Uncle Bard made your favorites!" He says and hugs them and the boys cheered. "I want pot roast!" Benny shouts and the two boys were released and ran into the manor that they knew as their home.

Finny laughs and thought aloud, "I wonder where my little girl is?" He asks and walking toward a tree, he knew where she was.

"Right here!" She shouts as she jumps out of the tree, and Finny catches her…with his back as she had taken him to the ground. "Alma Lula-Violet!" Finnian says loudly as that did hurt his back. The girl laughs a bit, giggling cutely. She has dark blonde hair that bordered on the line of looking brunette and with Finnian's eye color. Her hair was passed her shoulders with bangs that covered her forehead. She was wearing a plaid-pattern dress with a white apron on it along with stockings and boots. She was hugging her papa dearly. "Did I scare ya papa?" She asks.

"No…but you certain got me…" he says and laughs a bit as he gets up, and she still hung on. He started to act like a monster, and making her laugh and she lets him go. "Papa! I climbed all the way to the top!" She says and he kneels down to her height. "Sweetie that sounds exciting, but please be careful. I would be so sad if anything happened to you. You're my little apple after all." He says and kisses her forehead.

She pouts a bit, and says, "I'm a tough girl! Watch!" She says and began running and while Finny thought she was merely trying to be strong like him, she had failed many times.

But not this time.

Finny's eyes widen and watched as his five year old daughter ripped out a tree that was ten times her size out of the ground and he freaks. "BABY NO! PUT THAT BACK!" He says and she laughs. "See papa! I'm strong."

* * *

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone chimed as they began to eat. Finnian smiled at his family. Bard and Mey-Rin were like the kids' aunt and uncle, which was why he had them call them as such, Tanaka was Grandpa Tanaka…or he would be if he was still alive. He had died the previous year of old age. He had went in peace.

Finny began to eat and that was when Alma began to speak, "Papa! There was this mean at the top of this tree I was climbing earlier!"

"No there wasn't!" Benjamin says. "You're just lying again!"

"I don't lie Benny!" Alma says.

"She's not. I saw him earlier as well. The man wearing the butler attire?" Ciel chimes in.

"Yeah! He didn't say anything, but he just smiled at me and pressed his finger to his lips like this," Alma says and presses her finger to her lips like 'shh.'

Finnian gulps down his food, and says, "You know what I said about strangers, do not talk to them." Finny says.

"We know papa." Benny says. "I obeyed you, I didn't talk to that man."

"Thought you said you didn't see a stranger Benjamin." Bard says and the boy laughs nervously.

"You're the liar!" The two blonde children said, pointing at the raven haired boy. Finnian was worried that it was Sebastian, who would return for whatever reason. The children had no idea about who he would be. As far as they knew and needed to know, Finnian was their only parent; their papa.

That was all they needed to know.

"Okay kids, time for your afternoon lessons." Mey-Rin says and gets up. They all groaned and picks up their plates that once held some sandwiches. The children get up and began running to the room where they had lessons in, which was Ciel's old office.

Finnian gets up and helped with the plates and worried silently.

* * *

That evening, Finny was reading a letter, sitting in the lounge room. He was by himself, which was rare because normally, he would be with one, if not all, of his children, or with Mey-Rin or Bard.

"Papa?"

He looks over and saw Ciel, out of bed and in his night gown. He was sleepily rubbing his eye and Finnian opens his arms to his son, and the boy climbs in. "Did you have another nightmare?"

The boy nodded, "the house was on fire…and I couldn't find anyone." He says. "It didn't feel like a dream either." He says and Finnian has him lay his head down on his chest, "it's okay baby. The manor isn't on fire but I'll hold you until you fall asleep." He says and the child looks over and saw the letter and picks it up. "What's this?"

"It's a letter…from someone who was very dear to me. Do you want me to read it to you?" Finny asks and the boy nodded, and began to suck his thumb, though Finnian had told him many times to stop it because he was too old to do so.

"Dear Finnian. If you are reading this, then I am dead." Finnian began reading aloud. "But do not be sad. I knew my time was coming up soon. I had made some decisions in the past that lead I to this path and I cannot regret a single thing. I have made peace with everything. If it wasn't my duty to the queen that kills me, it is my own time to go. Before then, I would like to leave you a few things. Everything in the manor and its properties shall go to you and your children. You deserve to have a comfortable life with your family. Yours Truly, Lord Ciel Phantomhive." Finnian reads.

"Ciel? That's mine name!" The boy says excitedly.

"Yes Ciel, you were named after him." He says.

"Who was Ciel Ph-Phantomhive?" He asks cutely as his eyes lit up from the light of the fire.

"Ciel was my master…I used to serve under him as his gardener. He died before you and your siblings came along. I named you after him because he was very dear to me." He says. His son's flat hair rounded his face, like how Ciel's had done so in the past. "And sometimes, you remind me of him."

"Was Benny and Alma named after anyone as well?"

"Benny was, after my father, Benjamin Barker." He says. "And Alma….wasn't. She was about to be but I found her name in a baby book and the meaning of it made me want to give it to her. Alma means 'apple' in one language, 'good' in Celtic, and 'loving' in another language." He says.

The boy ohs softly and snuggles closer to his father, "can you carry me to bed?" He asks and Finnian smiles, "of course baby."

"Why do you call me baby?" He asks in a tiny pout.

"Because you're my baby. You and your brother and sister will always be my babies, no matter how big you get." He say and gets up, and carries him to his bedroom that he shared with his brother. He lays him down in his bed, and kisses his forehead, "good night Ciel. Sweet dreams." He says and just as he was about to leave, the boy sits up, "wait…can you stay? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure baby." He says and sits on the edge of the boy's bed, "I'll always watch over you."


End file.
